


Just For A Week

by TheWomanWithAMessUpMind



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Out of Character, Romance, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind/pseuds/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind
Summary: Law can't believe what Bonney had done. She asked him to do something for her. Why does it have to be him? Why not someone else? M/M Yaoi Don't like? Don't read.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 32
Kudos: 150





	1. First Day

**First Day**

There was a commotion outside. Law sighed as he left his operating room. He had just finished cleaning up after the last person he had done a procedure on. The woman had been bleeding everyone and it was a hassle to clean blood off of white metal and not leave a stain. Bepo came running toward him with a worried expression.

"Captain, Jewelry Bonney has something to ask of you." The bear didn't sound happy about it. Law could only guess what the woman him to do for her. It couldn't be that bad, right?

Out on the deck of his sub, the woman greeted Law. "Hey, Law. Long time no see." She seemed nervous and was looking around everywhere but at him. This was new. The woman was normally rude and forceful with everything she said or did.

"Is there something you need, Jewelry-ya?" It wasn't like he had a schedule to follow or that he was busy, but he knew that Bonney never had good news. This was probably one of those times.

"I need you to do something for me. It's only for a little while." She looked behind herself and Law noticed that there was a kid behind her. He looked familiar and his eyes widened in realization.

"Jewelry-ya, tell me you didn't..." The kid moved from behind her. He had raven hair and wore a straw hat on his head. This was shocking.

Staring in shock, Law didn't say anything more. Bonney took this time to tell him what had happened. "I-It was an accident. I... I didn't mean to." She looked back down at the kid. Luffy stared up at him with a smile. "I didn't mean to do it to him." Law gave her a blank look. Luffy looked in between them. "You have to believe me!"

Taking in the information, Law sighed. "I believe you, but what do you want me to do? I cannot magicaklly change him back with a medicine. You did it to him, so you must change him back." He watched as Bonney started to sweat. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Looking anywhere but at Law, Bonney tried to speak without stuttering. "I need you t-to watch him for m-me. It's only for a week." Law's face was blank so she gave him an offer. "I'll do anything you want!"

Considering the proposal, Law kept his face blank. He felt a tug on his pants and looked down at Luffy. He was smiling up at him. "Am I going to stay with you for a little bit?" Picking Luffy up, Law sighed. This was going to start something. He just knew it.

With Luffy on his right hip like a mother would her child, Law addressed the nervous woman. "I will take care of Straw Hat-ya for as long as needed only if you inform his crew about his whereabouts." Bonney nodded vigorously.

"I will." She started to walk off the sub before turning back to him. "Thank you so much. I won't forget this." With that, she was gone and Law stood there with Luffy on his hip. His hands were fisted in his shirt.

Sighing, Law turned to Bepo. "Since we are still on the island, I need you to go and get some clothes for him." The bear nodded as he left the sub. Law felt Luffy lay his head on his shoulder as he went back inside to his room. He was exhausted but knew not to fall asleep around Luffy.

...

A few hours had passed after Law had agreed to take care of Luffy for Bonney. The kid was currently laying on Law's stomach as he read a book. The snoring said that Luffy had fallen asleep at some point. He continued to read even as the snoring stopped.

Luffy sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Torao, I'm hungry." Law looked up from his book to see that it was getting dark outside. He folded the corner of the page and set it on the nightstand.

"It should be close to dinnertime." He moved the edge of his bed. "We can go and see if Shachi had started on dinner, okay?" Luffy grinned and nodded. Law stood up and left the room with Luffy following right along behind him.

In the kitchen, Shachi was in the middle of cooking dinner. "Shachi, could you make extra for dinner? We have a guest that can eat about ten times more than the average person." Shachi raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway.

Going into the dining room, Law and Luffy found an empty table to sit at. As Law sat down, he rested his head on the table. He was so tired. He hadn't slept for a whole month. "Torao, are you okay?" Luffy's voice made him turn his head to look at him.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Just a little tired is all," he assured him. He didn't feel like being worried over. It brought him too many problems. He closed his eyes to rest them for a bit.

The next thing Law knew, he was being shaken awake by Luffy. He blinked a few times before raising his head off the table. "Is there something wrong, Straw Hat-ya?" He scratched his head. He had left his hat in the bedroom.

"Dinner is almost ready." Luffy gave him a worried look. "Are you sure that you're okay?" Law nodded. He did feel unusually tired but it would probably pass after a good night's sleep.

Bepo slid into the seat in front of him a few minutes later. "I placed a bag of clothes in your room for Luffy." He tilted his head to the side. "Captain, you don't look so good. Have you been able to get some sleep? How long have you bee without it?"

Law waved it off. "Don't worry. It's only been about a week. The old man that I had splinted his leg was having fitful sleep. I had to stay awake until it was safe for him to sleep." Bepo gave him a closer inspection. "The man had almost broken two parts of his leg on the second night."

Sighing, Bepo stopped his scrutinizing. "Well, try to get some sleep tonight. You know that you can only go so long without sleep." Law nodded as Shachi came into the room with plates of food. He placed the plates along the tables. 

"Finally! Food!" Luffy's mouth started to drool. Law wanted to laugh at the way his eyes lit up at the sight of food. The kid started to pile the food on his plate. Law took a few things and placed them on his plate. He ate quietly as Luffy talked with the other crew members. They were all happy to see their old ally again but some were surprised to see his size.

After dinner, Law suggested that they take a bath before bed. Luffy agreed. They went to the room to get clothes. "Bepo went into town and picked some clothes out for you. They're in the bag over there." Law pointed at the bag in the corner of the room. He went to his dresser to pick out his clothes. "Please, place them on the bed."

Luffy did as he was told and then followed Law to the bathroom. His eyes grew wide at the size of the bathroom. "Wow! This place is so big! It's bigger than ours on the ship!" Luffy looked like he had seen the best thing in his life.

Going over to the corner, Law pulled on a room divider. "Straw Hat-ya, I would like you to go behind here to change. I will keep our privacy to ourselves." Luffy nodded and was the first one to go. "Please, wrap a towel around your waist before coming out."

"Alright." While Luffy was undressing, Law filled up the tub with warm water. Once he was finished, he looked over to see Luffy standing next to him. The towel around his waist was crooked. He almost wanted to laugh.

"Come here." He kneeled down and fixed his towel. "There. Now it looks better." Luffy smiled. He looked happy about what had happened. Law just shrugged it off and went behind the divider. He stripped and tied a towel around his waist.

Opening the divider, Law saw that Luffy was patiently waiting for him. He smiled when he saw Law. "I remember those tattoos. They're awesome." Law's face felt warm as he walked over to the tub. He stepped in and lifted Luffy up and into the water. Immediately, Law and Luffy sagged in the water.

"We need to hurry up and bathe before one of us tried to drown." Luffy nodded. He kept his eyes on Law as the man washed his hair. He looked ready to pass out in the tub. He was worried about him.

"Are... you okay... Torao?" Law looked at the kid. His eyes were drooping, but he was still alert.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Law rinsed his hair and started to wash his body. Luffy sat at the other end of the tub and did the same. Something about the moment made Law wonder why he agreed to watch him.

After their bath, Law dried off and he regained some energy. Luffy was back to his old self after he had gotten out of the tub. "Torao, where am I going to sleep?" Law thought about it as they made their way back to his room.

"You can sleep in here, if you want. I'm going to try and get some sleep tonight." Law slipped into his underwear and pulled on his shirt. Luffy did the same thing and was dressed in no time. A knock sounded on the door as Law put one leg in his pants. "Yes?" he asked as he got in his pants.

Penguin opened the door. "We have a problem, Captain." Law raised an eyebrow. "Eustass "Captain" Kid is here. He's looking for you." Law groaned as he slipped on his shoes. "What should I do?

"Tell him I'll be right there. Don't let him enter the ship." Penguin nodded and then left. Law turned to Luffy. "Come on, Straw Hat-ya." He picked him up and walked out of the room. Luffy had his arms around Law's neck.

On the deck of the sub, Kid was confronting Bepo. "Where the hell is he?!" Bepo stood in his way to get inside. The sky was almost black. "Move out of my Goddamn way, bear!"

Walking up to the scene, Law used his free hand to place on Bepo's shoulder. "What brings you to my ship, Eustass-ya?" Law wasn't surprised that he was there. It was getting dark, though. He studied Kid. He looked the same as the last time he saw him. Nothing changed much.

"Trafalgar~." The way Kid said his name made him want to go back inside to get away from him. He grinned down at him. "Can't I come and say 'hi' to an old friend?" He didn't even glance at Luffy who had a scowl on his face.

Giving him a bored expression, Law shifted Luffy higher on his hip. "The last time you wanted to say 'hello' to me, I had to inject you with anesthetic and get Killer-ya to remove you from my sub." He used both arms to hold Luffy.

Kid finally glanced down at Luffy with confusion. "What is that? Are you running a daycare center now?" Luffy glared at him. Law could tell that he wanted to punch him. He didn't say anything at first.

"If you want to punch him, I won't stop you." Law watched as Luffy removed one of his hands from around his neck and balled it into a fist. He smiled a sweet smile at Kid. "I do believe he still has the strength of his regular body." Kid raised an eyebrow in confusion at his words.

Making his arm stretch behind him and Law, Luffy grinned at Kid. "I'm not a kid!" he shouted as he punched Kid in the jaw. It sent him skirting down the way. Law wanted to laugh. Luffy already was. "Did you see that, Torao?!"

Nodding, Law couldn't stop smiling. Kid recovered after a minute. "So, it's Straw Hat Luffy." He snickered. "What happened squirt? Did you shrink some?" Luffy just glared at him. He knew Law didn't want him to start a fight.

"What is your real purpose for being here, Eustass-ya?" Law was tired and he wanted to go to bed. He yawned as he waited for Kid's answer.

"Like I said, I came to say 'hi' but it seems that you're busy." He looked pissed off as he glared at Luffy. "I'll catch you later, Law." He left the sub and Law went back to his room. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. He got in bed with Luffy and blew out the candle.

"Goodnight, Torao. See you in the morning." Luffy snuggled up to Law's chest. He didn't have the energy to push him away so he let him stay there.

"Goodnight, Straw Hat-ya." He swore he heard Luffy say something else but it was lost to him as he slipped into dreamland.

**I love you all. Please tell me what you think. You are all beautiful and unique. Have a fabulous day. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Sleep is the golden chain that ties health and our bodies together." - Thomas Dekker**

**Quote - "I've always envied people who sleep easily. Their brains must be cleaner, the floorboards of the skull well swept, all the little monsters closed up in a steamer trunk at the foot of the bed." - David Benioff**

**Quote - "Sleep is the gateway to those nightly visitations of the irrational." - Gayle Greene**

**Quote - "When our friends are present we ought to treat them well; and when they are absent, to speak of them well." - Epictetus**

**Quote - "Where there are friends, there is wealth." - Titus Maccius Plautus**

**Quote - "True friends are the ones who never leave your heart, even if they leave your life for awhile. Even after years apart, you pick up with them right where you left off, and even if they die they're never dead in your heart." - Author Unknown**


	2. Second Day

**Second Day**

_**The smell of feathers burning awoke Law from sleep. He looked over to see that Corazon's shoulder was, yet again, on fire. "Cora-san, please, put the fire out. It will spread again." He was worried when the man said nothing to him.** _

_**Getting up, Law went over to his guardian and tugged on his sleeve.** **"Cora-san,** **put out..." He didn't finish this sentence. He had walked to stand in front of his friends. He covered his mouth and screamed into his hand in horror at what he saw.** _

_**As Corazon sat where he was, his face was melting. His eyeballs were still in place, but the skin on his face was dropping in globs in his lap. He turned his gaze from his lap to look at Law. The sight of his fatherly figure like that made him want to vomit.** _

_**"Law, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" The voice that spoke was a mixture of Corazon's original voice and something demonic. It made chills run down Law's spine. He was disgusted and horrified. "Do I frighten you?"** _

_**Law didn't answer the thing that spoke. He screamed as he backed away from Corazon. The man/thing stood and all the flesh, blood, and other things that had pooled in his lap fell to the ground in large globs. He seriously wanted to vomit at the sight before him.** _

_**Taking no chances, Law turned away from the creature that impersonated his guardian and ran into the surrounding forest. He ran as fast as he could. He was afraid. He stumbled around the dark forest before tripping over a tree root and falling face-first into a puddle of mud.** _

_**Sitting up, Law scrubbed the slimy, wet mud from his face. He heard footsteps getting closer to him as time passed. He rubbed the mud away as fast as he could. The footsteps stopped right in front of him. Opening his eyes, Law saw two sandaled feet.** _

_**Moving his gaze up the body of the one standing in front of him, Law's face began to pale. His gaze went from tan sandals to blue jean shorts to a scarred chest with a red vest to go with it to a grinning face to a straw hat. Luffy stood in front of him. The look in his eyes made Law want to get away as fast as he could.** _

_**"Hey, Torao. Are you alright?" The way the teen spoke made Law shiver with fear.** _

_**"Leave him alone, Straw Hat. He's mind." Law turned to see Kid emerge from the brush at another part of the forest. He had the same look that Luffy had. It was a mixture of lust with something cruel with it.** _

_**Getting to his feet, Law ran in between them. He didn't stop until he came to a clearing. He was afraid of being caught. The sound of footsteps told him that he wasn't lucky at all and that he was followed. Turning around, Law was met with Luffy. He tried to go the opposite way but was blocked by Kid. The third exit was blocked by Corazon. His fourth and final exit was blocked by Doflamingo. He had a similar look as Kid and Luffy. It was scarier, though.** _

_**"Law, come to me. I'll keep you safe," Kid said. Law knew that he shouldn't trust him. He was terrified of him.** _

_**"Don't listen to him, Law. I've taken good care of you. I'll keep you safe." Law was too disturbed by the melting face of his friend that he started to cry. He heard a growl from Luffy and a chuckle from Doflamingo.** _

_**"Law, I'm your big brother. I can keep you safe from everyone." Tears poured down his face at those words. He would never trust the man again for what he had done to him.** _

_**"Torao, don't listen to the others. I'll take better care of you and you'll be okay," Luffy urged. Law stayed where he was. He was afraid of them all. He didn't want to choose any of them.** _

_**As he stood in the clearing, the four of them closed in on him. They all looked the same height from his point of view. They surrounded him and a chunk of Corazon's face fell on his cheek. It was slimy, gooey, and gross. Law screamed.** _

...

Waking up, Law heard the scream that echoed through the room. He felt a weight on him and looked down at his chest. For a moment, he saw the same Luffy from his dream. He screamed and pushed himself to the headboard. It made Luffy fall off his chest and Law felt over his face for the chunk of flesh that had fallen on his face. He looked back at Luffy and his face changed to the innocent face of the kid.

"Torao, are you okay? You were crying and screaming in your sleep." Law placed a hand on his face again and felt the still wet tears on his cheeks. He took a few deep breaths before he spoke to him.

"It was just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about." He looked at Luffy and then to the window. It was almost sunrise. "Did I wake you?"

Luffy shook his head. "No. I've been up." Luffy yawned after a moment. "When's breakfast?" Law knew he was going to ask that.

"Judging from the sky, Shachi isn't up yet. He gets up a little after the sun rises a little." Luffy started to pout in Law's lap He had crawled into his lap after he calmed down. "I can make breakfast today, though." Luffy perked up. He got off of Law so he could get up. He followed the man out of the room and to the kitchen.

"What can you cook?" Luffy asked as Law sat him in a chair. The other went to the refrigerator.

"I can make just about anything. Just because I don't choose to cook doesn't mean I can't." He pulled out some items and started to cook. He made pancakes, waffles, eggs, sausage, biscuits, a breakfast casserole, and chopper some fruit up.

By the time he was done cooking, the rest of the crew was starting to get up. Shachi was the first to enter the dining room. He woke up at the sight before him. "Captain, did you cook?" Law nodded. "You could've woken me up. I would have come to cook."

"It's alright. Straw Hat-ya was hungry so I decided to cook today." The crew was surprised as they filed into the room. Luffy and Law sat together like the day before. Law nibbled on his food as his eyes tried to close. Luffy seemed to notice his predicament.

"Torao, are you okay?" Law turned his gaze from the fruit on his plate to Luffy. He was still exhausted.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." He finished his fruit and waited for Luffy to finish. Luffy talked to the crew again as he continued to eat. Law laid his head down as he waited.

After breakfast, Law took Luffy to the deck. He thought it would be better than being cooped up in the sub all day. Luffy ran around for a while. Law started to doze off when he felt someone standing over him. He looked up to see Killer standing there.

"What brings you to my ship, Killer-ya?" He offered the sot next to him so the man could sit down.

Killer sat down and watched Luffy for a moment. Law and Killer had become close friends over time. "Kid came last night, didn't he?"

Law sighed. "Yes. I still don't want him near me." Law watched Luffy. "He owes me a lot and the thing I want most is for him to stay away."

"I understand." Both of them watched Luffy. "That's Straw Hat Luffy, isn't it?" Law nodded. "What happened?"

"Do you remember Bonney-ya from Sabaody?" Killer nodded. "He had a run-in with her and she asked me to watch him for the time being."

"I see." The masked man looked at the harbor. "I have to get going. Kid might start looking for me." He stood up. "I'll try to keep him away while we are here." Law agreed as he left.

A bit later, Luffy came to sit in Law's lap. He was breathing heavily and Law hardly noticed him. "Torao, are you taking a nap?" Law just nodded. "Can I join you?" He shrugged and felt Luffy shift into a more comfortable position. Law put his hat down to cover his eyes.

A little while later, Law was awoken by Bepo. "Captain." Law opened his eyes to look at the bear. "We have some visitors to come and see you." He was glad that Bepo kept his voice down.

"Who is it?" He looked down to see that Luffy had moved to cuddle up to his chest.

"It's his crew." Law allowed them to come aboard, but he asked Bepo to tell them to be quiet. He waited until they were all standing in front of him.

"Law?" Nami looked surprised at the scene before her.

"Yes?" He shifted but didn't wake Luffy up. He was comfortable and amused by their faces.

"He looks so small," Brook said as they stood there. Law agreed. He was small.

"I believe his body is around the age of six or seven." He was quiet for a moment. "Did Bonney-ya tell you?"

"Yes. I believe that it was better for her to come to you first." Robin looked over to Zoro. "He almost tried to kill her when she showed up at the ship."

"She had messed with my Captain." Zoro sounded so justified. Law knew that it was just part of the man's attitude and personality.

"Do you think you can watch him for us for a little bit longer?" Law looked up at Nami. The others stared at her like she was talking gibberish.

"Why?" Law wasn't against the idea. He was fine with taking care of the other Captian for a bit longer.

"Well, we need him away from the ship until it's fixed." Law raised an eyebrow. "We ran into some trouble and need to make repairs on the ship. He'll just make it worse if he's around to 'help'." Law nodded. He understood what she meant.

"I had already agreed to watch him for Bonny-ya for a week."

"That's perfect. It'll also give us some time away from him." Law understood that perfectly. He even needed some time away from Luffy when he was on the ship with them. He was glad for the quiet moments he had with Chopper in the infirmary.

They talked for a bit. Chopper had asked about Luffy's health. To Law, Luffy seemed to be just fine with the exception of his body being small again. After a bit, the crew had to leave them. They didn't want to, but they had to go and start the repairs on the ship. Law bid them farewell as they walked off. He settled back down and decided to go back to sleep. Luffy was still asleep and he was still tired.

A little while later, Law was awoken by his shirt being pulled on. He looked down to see Luffy yanking on his shirt. "Straw Hat-ya, what are you doing?" The other looked up at him.

"You were mumbling something. I was trying to get you to say it again." Luffy seemed to be interested in what he had said. He didn't know what he could have said or what had been said.

"I have no idea." The other deflated. "There's a room I think you'll like." Luffy perked up at that. Getting up, Law led him to his favourite room in the sub. He had called it his 'viewing room'. It showed the water under the sub.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Luffy was standing on the couch by the window that showed all types of fish. He seemed so excited about it. Law sat next to him. He was dozing off, again.

He didn't understand why he was so tired. Law had thought that a good night's sleep would've made him feel better. He was more exhausted than he thought. Luffy looked over at him. He had a worried look on his face.

"Torao, are you sure you're okay?" Law nodded. To be truthful, he didn't know if he was okay.

Standing up, Law started to sway. "I'll be... fine." Before he knew it, he was on the ground with Luffy leaning and shouting over him.

"Someone! I need help!" Law heard the clatter of feet coming toward them. "He fell! I don't think he's okay!" Law was lifted but couldn't tell what was happening. Before he passed out, he felt Luffy grab his hand. The thought of Luffy being upset with his condition was heartbreaking to the man.

**Are you guys and gals liking the story? Let me know what you think of this chapter. I love all of your comments. Have a glorious day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Take a deep breath, pick yourself up, dust yourself off, and start all over again." - Frank Sinatra**

**Quote - "Sometimes you just have to take a deep breath, relax, and let things go. Focus on what matters to you and who matters in your life. The rest will work itself out. Just take it one step at a time." - Unknown**

**Quote - "Recovery from illness often seems like beginning life all over again." - Cornelia Meigs**

**Quote - "Most illness is just stress from not living in harmony." - Bruce H. Lipton**


	3. Sick

**Sick**

_**Running through the forest, Law didn't know where to go to get away. It was too dark to see and he was having trouble breathing. "Baby 5!I want you to find him!" The fear was there. He didn't want to be found. Looking ahead of himself, Law started to run again. He was terrified.** _

_**C** _ _**oming to a clearing, Law stopped to catch his breath again. The rustle of leaves made him look behind himself. In the moonlight, Law saw the face of his ex-comrade. She was huffing and wheezing just as much as him. "L-Law... is... is that... you?" Law backed away from her. She had a look on her face that he didn't like. "Why are... you running?"** _

_**Looking around, Law saw a fruit in a nearby tree. He looked back to Baby 5. "You... wouldn't understand." Making a room, Law was able to switch himself with the fruit. He didn't look to see if she was still following him as he jumped to the ground and kept running.** _

_**"Law! Doffy isn't angry! He wants you back!" Tears ran down his face. He could never go back to him. He knew it was all a lie. He killed Corazon and he was coming to do the same thing to him.** _

_**"Baby 5! Where is he?!" He heard Doflamingo's voice roar through the forest. He wasn't going to get caught. He had to get away. Corazon's efforts would've been for nothing if he didn't.** _

_**"He's heading toward the beach! I don't know what he's trying to do!" Law kept running until he was at the edge of the ocean. He knew he couldn't get in it. He would drown if he did. Glancing around, Law saw a small cove on the edge of the water.** _

_**Making a run for it, Law was able to get inside before anyone spotted him. He squeezed himself inside. He knew Baby 5 wouldn't be able to fit inside with him. He heard them shouting again from where he had been moments before.** _

_**"Did you see where he went?!" Doflamingo sounded desperate. Law tried to even his breathing. Fear shot through him like a bolt of lightning. He didn't want to be caught.** _

_**"No, sir. The footsteps head into the ocean. I can't tell where he went after that," Baby 5 answered. Law was proud that he had thought to run through the shallow water to get to the cave. The water had already washed away his footprints. The** **cave itself was cramped and he felt as if he was being squished a little.**_

_**Trying to think of better things, Law tried to ignore the small space. It was dark and cramped. He didn't feel safe anymore. The fear of being suffocated or squished rose in him. His mind started to scream for help.** _

...

"HELP! HELP! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Law woke up screaming. He opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness. The feeling of it trying to suffocate him made him panic. He heard footsteps outside of the darkness.

Slowly, a door opened and light was brought into the room. He shielded his eyes from the intensity of it. "Law, are you okay?" He didn't register who it was at first. He was still afraid. 

"Please, don't tell him where I am! I'll do anything! Just... don't tell him!" Law shied away from the one who spoke. He wanted to stay safe and away from that man.

"Torao, what's going on?" That voice brought him out of his moment. He knew that voice all too well. It was his friend and ex-ally.

"S-Straw H-Hat-ya?" The fear started to leave his body. He remembered where he was. Looking to the figure in the doorway, Law made out Bepo and Luffy. The kid was standing next to him. Bepo turned on a light. It made Law shrink backward.

"Captain, are you okay?" Bepo walked forward with Luffy following close behind. Law felt horrible. He didn't know what was wrong with him.

"I'm fine. What happened to me?" Law remembered feeling faint and falling in the viewing room.

Bepo lifted Luffy onto the edge of the bed. He crawled over to sit next to Law. "You passed out from exhaustion. You overexerted yourself and passed out." Bepo took on a serious look. Law knew he was going to be scolded. "How long have you really been without sleep?"

Sighing, Law told the truth without looking at Bepo in the face. "Before the other night, I had been a month without sleep." He held up his hands to keep Bepo from speaking. "The nightmares had returned and I wanted them to stop." He took a deep breath. "The other night's... was so vivid and felt so... real. Last night's too."

Bepo sighed. "You need to keep an eye on your health better. This won't happen if you do." He looked down at his lap. "Well, you've been asleep since yesterday afternoon. You need to take it easy until your body has had enough time to fully recover." He lifted his head and gave Law a stern look. "That means that you can't use your powers and that you're to take it in short bursts."

Luffy looked up at Bepo. "Will he still be able to walk around the ship?" Bepo nodded at his question.

"He can still move around but he needs to do it slowly." He turned his attention to the child. "That means that you can't be making him run after you and you can't pull him along."

"I understand. He needs time to get better." Luffy grinned. "I can help take care of him. I can't be that hard."

Bepo sighed. "Alright. Captain, I'm going to give you some medicine for nausea. It should help you with keeping food down and when you decide to move around." Law took the medicine like it was nothing. Luffy was astonished.

"Does it taste gross?" Law handed the spoon back to Bepo. He turned his attention to Luffy.

"Medicine isn't supposed to taste good. It doesn't matter what it tastes like. It matters if it helps with the ailment of the person." Luffy looked confused. Sighing, Law explained it more simply to him. "If it cures the person, then the taste doesn't matter."

"Oh. Chopper never told me that. He usually mixed it in with my food so I wouldn't taste it." Law rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe this kid.

"Captain, you should get some more rest. Ikkaku will be in here later with something for you to eat." Law nodded and covered back up. He laid down and closed his eyes.

"Can I stay with him?" Bepo hesitantly agreed and Luffy got under the covers and moved to where he was huddled up to Law's chest. He was starting to doze from the medicine. _So, he gave me something that'll also help me sleep?_ "Toro?"

"Hmm?" He was trying to focus on Luffy but it was hard to with his mind drifting in and out.

"I hope you get better soon. It isn't like you to be sick." Law hummed as his mind drifted again. He heard Luffy mumble something but he couldn't make it out before he felt Luffy kiss his cheek. Darkness consumed him soon after.

...

**_Law stood in the middle of a blank space. It was more like he was floating instead of standing. Placing one foot forward, Law started to walk. He couldn't see anything at first. He continued on. He didn't know where he was heading so he just kept walking._ **

**_Suddenly, a light appeared in the distance. He got closer to it and saw that it was like a window. He pressed against the window-like object. He saw something that made his stomach turn over and almost made him vomit._ **

**_Beyond the window, Law saw himself. He was fighting Doflamingo on that day. Luffy was nowhere in sight. He could hear himself panting with the effort of his actions. His eyes grew wide. "What's wrong, Law? Are you getting tired?"_ **

**_All of a sudden, he was in the scene as himself. He was standing before the man. He felt the exhaustion of that fight. He was panting. There was a grin on the other's face as he stared down at him. There was the sound of the strings and he realized he wasn't able to move._ **

**_"Fuffuffu. You let your guard down, Law." His nodachi dropped from his hand. Doflamingo got closer until he was towering over him. "My cute, baby brother. How could you do this to me? How could you go against me?" Law was forced to look up at him. He glared his best at the man. Doflamingo leaned down until his face was right in front of his. "You know I still love you, right?" Law wanted to spit in his face._ **

**_"What're you talking about?" Law was trying to break free of the hold. Doflamingo laughed at his efforts._ **

**_"Law, you are always going to be mine." He forced Law into a kiss. It made him gasp at the suddenness of it and Doflamingo plunged his tongue into his mouth. He wasn't able to move nor get away. After a bit, they broke for air. Law was a panting mess. "You want me, and you know it."_ **

**_Tears started to roll down his cheeks as he was lifted by the man. "Let go of me, dammit! I don't belong to you!" He was still being controlled and trying to fight it. "I don't love you!" He heard the other laugh again. They sat down on a chair with Law on Doflamingo's lap._ **

**_His arms were forced around the man's neck. "You've always been my favourite little brother. You can't fight me any longer." Law's eyes widened as a hand traveled down his back to his ass. More tears flowed down his cheeks as the hand started to slip under his pants and underwear._ **

...

"NOOOOO!" Law shouted as he shot up, panting. He was shaking and light-head. Tears fell onto the blanket that was covering him. He sobbed quietly as he was haunted by the images of his dream. He felt disgusting and horrible from it. Movement on the other side of the bed made him aware that he wasn't alone.

"Torao, is everything okay?" He heard the worry and pain in Luffy's voice. Law didn't answer. He didn't know how to. He brought his knees to his chest. He laid his head on them as he cried some more. He wasn't okay.

Luffy lit a candle and set it on the nightstand. He felt the small hand of the other on his arm. He didn't acknowledge him. He felt Luffy put his arms around as much of him as he could without using his power. Law cried as they sat there for a while.

When Law had calmed down, Luffy backed away from him so he could put his legs down. "What happened? He lifted his gaze to the child. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Are you going to be alright?" 

"Y-Yeah. It was... just a bad dream." He let out a sigh as he wiped his face. "There's nothing to worry about." He hoped that it was true.

At that moment, Ikkaku came in with two trays. She looked worried as she saw Law. "Captain, are you okay?" She set the trays on the bed. Law nodded. "You don't look so good. Are you sue?" 

Law smiled at her. "I'll be fine. Just tired is all. What's for dinner?" Ikkaku perked up when he asked.

"We're having soup. Since that's all you can eat right now, we've decided to eat it with you so you don't feel left out." Law nodded as she handed him a bowl of it. Ikkaku also handed Luffy a bowl. She eyed him for a moment. "You look a little bigger than yesterday." Luffy shrugged.

She left after giving them their food. Law ate slowly while Luffy practically downed the bowl in less than a minute. Law laughed at that. He felt light-headed like he was a little drunk. "Torao?" Law stopped laughed and smiled at the other.

"Yes?" He continued to eat with the smile never leaving his face. His dream was in the very back of his mind at this time.

"I've never heard you laugh before." Law gave him a confused face. "You don't normally laugh. I think it's nice to hear you laugh." Law's face heated up from the comment. He finished his bowl and placed it on the nightstand with Luffy's. He was having a nice time.

"Straw Hat-ya, do you remember the day we fought Doflamingo?" Luffy nodded as Law thought about his confession he had made to Robin and Cavendish. "I was prepared to die that day."

"Why? You came out of the fight with me. Are you happy that you did? Why would you want to die?" Law smiled at Luffy's worry. He sounded like his confession was the worst thing he could've ever hear from him.

"I thought that if I could've gotten Doflamingo killed, It wouldn't have mattered if I had died. I would've gotten what I wanted." He saw Luffy start to cry. He put his arms around Law and cried into his chest.

"Don't say that! I would've cared! It would've mattered to me!" He started to beat softly on his chest. "I don't ever want you to think that way! I care about you! Your crew cares about you! Even my crew cares about you!"

Law's eyes softened as he put his arms around Luffy. The medicine was kicking in again and he was getting tired. "I have another confession to make to you." Luffy raised his tear-stained face to look at him. "I had told Robin-ya that if you won the fight, I wanted to be there to see it with my own eyes." Luffy smiled up at him. "But if you had died fighting him, I wanted to follow after you." Luffy didn't seem to like that answer because he frowned.

"But I didn't die. I'm right here." Law laughed at him. He sounded concerned.

"Yes. And I watched you defeat him with my own eyes." He laid down with Luffy on his chest. "I had brought you into the mess I had created. I was prepared to see it through to the end with you." He felt Luffy lay his head on his chest. The kid's hands gripped his shirt tightly like he wouldn't disappear if he didn't. Tears escaped Law's closed eyes as he started to drift out of consciousness. "I care so much about you. You were my only hope. My only light in the darkness."

"Torao, I love you." It was faint but Law was still able to hear him.

"I love... you, too." His mind gave way as he felt Luffy lean up and blow out the candle. He laid back down and curled up on his chest.

**Hope you like the chapter. Poor Law. His medicated mind gave him a nightmare to scar him. Please, let me know what you think of this chapter. Have a great day and I love you. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." - Dr. Seuss**

**Quote - "There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." - Sarah Dessen**

**Quote - "Don't live down to expectations. Go out there and do something remarkable." - Wendy Wasserstein**

**Quote - "Assertiveness is not what you do, it's who you are." - Shakti Gawain**


	4. Hurt

**Hurt**

_**There was nothing but darkness as he stood there. It was something that he didn't understand. He started to walk. He didn't have a place in mind but he wanted to get somewhere. He kept walking until he realized that it wasn't getting him anywhere.** _

_**After what felt like an eternity, Law saw a glowing figure in the distance. A growl sounded behind him. Turning his head, Law saw two glowing red eyes looking at him. He began to run toward the figure. He hoped that they would be able to help him and tell him where he was.** _

_**Getting to the figure, Law was able to recognize who it was when he got closer. It was Corazon. "Cora-san? What're you doing here?" he asked as he got to him > Corazon smiled at him. He was completely white. Everything about him was glowing a bright white.** _

_**"You're growing up so fast." He continued to smile at him. "I've always known that you would be a great person." Law looked away from him.** _

_**"No, I'm not. I use people to get where I need and want to be." He rubbed at his arm. "I used Straw Hat-ya to get to Doflamingo and to take him down. It was supposed to be my job." Law looked at the floor. 'I got him hurt and it wasn't any of his concern."** _

_**"That's where you're wrong." Law looked up and saw Luffy walk out from behind Corazon. He was also a glowing white. "I helped you because I wanted to.'** _

_**"But, you got hurt. And I put your entire crew in danger. I'm not a good person. I hurt everyone I come into contact with no matter who it is." Suddenly, another him walked out from behind Corazon. He was also glowing white like the other two.** _

_**"But your crew and friends would say otherwise. They love you and would follow you wherever you go," the other him said with a soft smile. Law didn't like that idea. He hated to know that.** _

**_"But, they'll get killed if they continue to follow me." He knew it was the truth. He had brought them nothing but trouble since the day that they had joined him._ **

**_"But, that isn't your fault. You're their light in this world of darkness." Law hated to know that his other self was right. His crew followed him because he had saved most of them from a horrible fate. Ikkaku was one of them._ **

**_"Law/Torao, you'll be missed if you leave them," Luffy and Corazon said together._ **

**_'But, how am I supposed to keep them from dying if I couldn't even keep myself from almost having that same fate?" He wished that he could just change the past. He wanted to know what would've happened if he had died._ **

**_"You don't want to know that route." Law looked at himself. "It would've been a devastating time for Luffy, his crew, and especially your crew." Law 2 walked up to him and took his hand. "I can show you that route." He led Law to a window that appeared in the floor. Corazon and Luffy followed the other two._ **

**_On the other side of the glass, Luffy was clutching Law to his chest. Tears were pouring down his face. Doflamingo was defeated and the members of his crew that had stayed were standing around him and Law._ **

**_"Why?! Why did it turn out like this?!" Luffy shouted. He was rubbing Law's hair and rocking back and forth. "I made a promise! I made and promise and I couldn't keep it! Torao's dead because of me! I couldn't save my friend! I couldn't save someone I care about!" The other Straw Hats were also crying. Law felt as if he was witnessing something horrible.  
_ **

**_"Luffy, we should bury him somewhere," Robin said. She stepped forward only for Luffy to push her away._ **

**_"NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Law's heart felt as if it was going to break. "He was my friend... How am I going to live through this?! He trusted me with his life and I wasn't able to help him when he needed me the most!"_ **

**_The window disappeared along with the scene. "Do you see now? It would've devastated everyone. You're not alone in this world." Law 2, Luffy, and Corazon placed a hand on his shoulders. He felt better knowing that he meant something to people. Tears fell down his cheeks as he smiled._ **

****...

Law's eyes opened. He realized that Luffy wasn't there after a moment. He wasn't worried and just sat up. He rubbed his head. It was heavy but he felt better than the day before. Getting up from the bed, Law slowly made his way to the door using the walls.

Getting to the hallway, Law made his way down the hall. He heard shouts and banging as he walked closer to the main room of the sub. He was worried about what could be happening.

"Hand him over!" Law groaned at the sound of Kid's voice. He wasn't in the best shape to be dealing with him. He got to the room and saw some of his crew members unconscious and bleeding. He was still unsteady on his feet.

"Eustass-ya! What're you doing here?" That got the brute's attention. He dropped a white-haired crew member and turned to him. It was unsettling at this time.

"Trafalgar, I was just looking for you." Law backed away as Kid walked toward him. He was worried about his crew. They were hurt and unconscious.

"Why did you attack my crew?" Law continued to back away from him. He was backing his way back to his room. Kid was dangerous at this time and he knew that.

"They wouldn't tell me where you were." He continued to advance on him. "I just want to talk for a bit."

Law took this time to try and run to his room. He was able to get there right as Kid tried to grab him. He slammed the door shut and locked it. Law needed to know where Bepo was. Grabbing a snail from his nightstand, Law heard it ring for a second.

"Captain, is everything okay? What's going on?" Bepo sounded worried. Law was breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm... trapped in my room. Eustass-ya... is here. He hurt some of the crew." He heard Kid banging on the door.

"Law! Open the door! I just want to talk for a bit! Can't we talk?!" Law stayed near the corner of the room. He was slightly terrified of him entering the room.

"Is Straw Hat-ya with you?"

"Yes, sir. I took him into town with me so you could get some sleep." He heard Luffy's voice but couldn't make out what he had said. "We're on our way back. Please, hold out until then."

"O-Okay. I can try." The other hung up and Law could only hear Kid's insistent pounding on the door.

"I swear, when I get in there, you'll regret not letting me in!" Law brought his knees to his chest as he rocked back and forth. He was beyond terrified. He couldn't use his powers and could barely stand on his own. This wasn't good for him.

Suddenly, it all went quiet. The pounding stopped and it was eerily quiet. Law lifted his head to the door. The knob jiggled a few times before it stopped. His eyes widened in fear and horror as the knob turned and the door was pushed open. He was practically hyperventilating as it slowly creaked open.

"Trafalgar~." He didn't like how the man said his name. "It seems that I have opened it." Law curled up as he heard Kid entered the room and get closer. "What's this? Are you afraid of me?" Law felt him crouch down before him. He was too scared to look up at the man.

Hands grabbed the sides of his face and made him look up. A malicious grin was on Kid's face. "E-Eustass-ya, wh-what do you w-want?" He quickly regretted saying anything as Kid maneuvered to be in between Law's legs. He had Law pinned against the wall.

"I only came to talk. But now, I want something more since you ran from me and locked me out of here." He licked Law's right cheek. He cringed at the feeling. "Why don't you use your powers to get away? Or can you?" Law felt ashamed that Kid was able to see him in his weakened state.

He licked from his cheek to his neck and started to nibble on it. Law felt disgusted just like his dream with Doflamingo. He started to push at Kid. "Straw Hat-ya! Bepo! Help me!" That seemed to anger Kid. He grabbed Law by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the metal wall.

"Shut the fuck up! They ain't coming to help you!" He nuzzled the side of his neck and moved his hands to Law's back and down to his lower back. "Nobody's here to help you." Law whimpered. He felt horrible and he wanted the two to help him at that exact moment.

Kid continued to nibble on and lick his neck while his hands moved toward Law's ass. That made him punch out at him but he never connected with anything. His head hurt from Kid making it smack off the wall and his swimming thoughts. "S-Straw Hat-y-ya... help... me..." Tears fell down his face as Kid started to bite him on his neck. He felt no pleasure, only pain. He felt violated.

Kid started to knead his ass and that made him cry out for Luffy and Bepo to help him again, Kid slammed him into the wall again with his body this time. "I said to shut the fuck up! I want you to scream my name! They won't help you!" His hands went to go under the hem of his pants. The tears fell like a waterfall down his face.

Suddenly, Kid was forcefully removed from him. He fell to the side as he curled in on himself. He wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his head into his knees. He blocked out everything else around him.

 _Why? Why me? Why is it always me? Please, I don't want to go through this anymore._ He continued to cry. He was ashamed that he couldn't fight Kid off by himself. He was angry with himself for not being strong enough to fight him off.

A small hand was placed on his arm. It made him jolt from the touch. He was afraid to face Luffy. He didn't want to show him how weak he was. "Torao, are you okay?" He shook his head. He sobbed quietly as he felt Luffy lay down beside him. "Can you look at me?" Law shook his head again. "Why?"

He never answered. Luffy seemed to understand and just wrapped his arms around him. Law continued to cry as Luffy embraced him until his sobbing turned to hiccups. He still didn't look at Luffy. "Do... Do you think... I'm weak?"

"No. You're one of the strongest people I know. Do you think that you're weak?"

"Yes." He never raised his head as he spoke/

"Why?" Law had more tears fall as he remembered just a little bit ago.

"Because I couldn't protect myself." He started to sob again as he spoke. "Because I screamed for help and couldn't fight him off..." He gripped his legs hard enough to almost rip his skin under his pants. "Because I can't help myself in desperate situations..."

Luffy hugged him tighter. "Don't be upset. It isn't your fault." He felt Luffy rub his hand through his hair. "Just because you need help doesn't mean you're weak." Luffy got closer to where he had his chest against Law's arms. "It means that you're strong enough to know that you need help and will call for it."

Hearing that from the other made him cry even more. He knew that Luffy was only trying to help him feel better. It was comforting, yet it was hard to accept. He continued to cry and Luffy stayed with him through all of it. He never asked what had happened to Kid. He didn't care. He was glad that he was gone, though.

After what felt like hours, Law was finally able to stop crying. He felt exhausted and sick. The feeling to throw up was growing by the minute. "Torao, are you okay?" Law finally lifted his head to look at Luffy. He seemed to be worried about him.

Law just shrugged. His eyes started to close after a moment. The sound of the door opening made him raise his head to see Bepo."Captain, everyone is okay. Some are in the infirmary and are being treated for their wounds." He looked at them. "Do you need help with getting in the bed?" Law shook his head.

"No. I'm going to take a shower before that.: He tried to get to his feet but was unsuccessful. He almost hit the ground if it wasn't for Bepo. "I need a shower." He knew his voice didn't sound right. He sounded broken and exhausted.

"Luffy, you're going to go and shower with him. If he needs help, don't hesitate; to help him." Law wanted to roll his eyes. He didn't feel up to it, though. "Even if he tells you he doesn't need it, just help him."

"Hey. I'm not a damsel in distress. I can hold my own." Law pushed away from the other. "I'll be fine. Straw Hat-ya can still come just in case." Luffy seemed to be happy and followed Law out of the room. Bepo helped him to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Law sat in the shower as Bepo turned it on. Law stripped his clothes after a minute. Luffy did the same. Law didn't care about being naked anymore in front of the other. He sat in the shower and let the water flow over him. Luffy sat next to him.

Taking a rag, Law started to wash his body. He scrubbed at his skin. After a minute, he saw nothing but grim on his body. He started to breathe heavily. He scrubbed harder but it still wouldn't come off or go away. He didn't pay attention to Luffy's expression.

"Torao, stop. You're going to hurt yourself." He didn't listen. He kept scrubbing until red mixed with the white suds of the soap and the clear water. "Torao! Stop!" He was forced to stop when Luffy grabbed his arms and held them away from his body.

Looking up, Law saw the terrified and saddened face of one of his best friends. He looked away. Law couldn't bear to see him with that face. It was very similar to the one in his dream. Law didn't want to see that expression again.

After a bit, they finished their shower and Luffy called Bepo in to help Law. They got back to the room and Bepo bandaged him up. "Captain, maybe you should get some sleep." He gave him another dose of his medicine. "Luffy. You should go to sleep with him as well. Just in case he wakes up and needs something." Luffy nodded and got in bed with him.

Bepo left the room and Law turned away from Luffy. The kid wrapped his arms around him and Law could feel Luffy's heartbeat through his shirt. "Torao, please be okay. You're my best friend. Please, get better." Law sighed. He smiled slightly. He turned over and Luffy crawled on top of him. Law placed a hand on Luffy's back as he laid on his chest. He didn't mean to worry the other. It took a few minutes before he fell back to sleep.

**Hope you all like the new chapter. Please, let me know what you think. Have a great day and I love you all very much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Fact of the Day - After sex, men tend to want food, alcohol, and more sex.**

**Quote - "Words of comfort, skillfully administered are the oldest therapy known to man." - Louis Nizer**

**Quote - "It makes me feel good to have some comforting effect on someone that needs comfort." - Juliana Hatfield**

**Quote - "I would rather make mistakes in kindness and compassion than work miracles in unkindness and hardness." - Mother Teresa**

**Quote - "The purpose of like is no to be happy. It is to be useful, to be honorable, to be compassionate, to have it make some difference that you have lived and lived well." - Ralph Waldo Emerson**


	5. His Shirt and Scent

**His Shirt and Scent**

Law felt someone yanking on the front of his shirt. Slowly, he forced his eyes open. Luffy was the one pulling and pushing on the front of his shirt. Almost like he was trying to shake him awake. "Torao, wake up. I have a small problem. I need you to wake up," he said in a soft but urgent voice.

"I'm up. I'm up. What's wrong? What problem?" He sat up and rubbed at his eyes. When he opened them again, he realized what Luffy's 'small' problem. "What the hell?"

"Yeah. Do you have anything I can wear for now?" The 'small' problem that Luffy said he had was that he was a little too big for the clothes that he had on.

"Give me a moment." Law grabbed up the snail off the side of the nightstand. He was feeling much better than the day before. The moment with Kid was in the very back of his mind at this moment. Now, he was more worried and focused on Luffy's side. "Bepo. I need you to go back into town again for more clothes for Straw Hat-ya."

"Why? Is there something wrong with the clothes I got him?" The bear sounded very confused about what he was talking about.

"Yes. They're too small for him now." Law moved to get out of the bed. "I can give him something to wear for the time being until you get back." Bepo agreed. Then, the line went dead.

"You're going to give me something for now?" Luffy asked. Law nodded. The nineteen-year-old was the size of a thirteen or fourteen-year-old. He went to his dresser and started to dig through it.

"I'm going to give you one of my shirts to wear. It'll cover you."

"That's great!" Law stopped moving for a split second. It was like Luffy was a little too excited about that. _What? Why would he be excited to wear my clothes?_ It confused him.

After a second more of digging, he pulled out the blue shirt he wore on their ship when he first became their friend. It was the one with feathers around the neck of it and his symbol on the front in yellow. "Straw Hat-ya?" Law stood up with the shirt in hand.

"Huh?"

He turned around to him with the shirt in hand. "Are you okay with wearing this for the time being?" Law held the shirt up for the other to look at.

"Yeah. Anything is good. As long as it isn't this." He gestured to his clothes. Law nodded.

Handing the shirt over to the other, Law decided to turn around to give him some privacy. He crouched back down and started to fix his dresser back. When that was done, he had to lean back against the bed. All of the movement was making him dizzy.

"Torao, does this look fine?" Getting back up, Law looked back at the other Captain. He was stunned. There were no words that he could say at that moment. He wanted to laugh and blush at the same time. Luffy looked confused at his reaction. "Is something wrong?"

Nothing was really wrong with how he looked. It was just, to Law, the kid was really cute and funny at the same time. The feathers that were around the neck were around his neck but hanging off one shoulder. The shirt pretty much swallowed him whole. His straw hat was askew on his head.

Law chose to laugh. "What? Is something funny about it?"

Gathering himself back up, Law decided to tell him what he was laughing about. "It... It swallows you whole," he replied. "My shirt's too big for you."

Luffy gave him a small glare. "That's because I'm small," he retorted. Luffy crossed his arms over his chest. That's when Law noticed how his hands were in the shirt. It made him laugh again. "Stop laughing at me!" Luffy shouted.

In the middle of his laughing fit, Bepo entered the room. "I have some... Is there something going on in here?" Law was on the floor by this time, holding his stomach and still laughing. It was starting to hurt. He saw Bepo look to Luffy. The kid was still fuming from Law's reaction. "Luffy, why are you wearing that?"

"Torao gave it to me to wear until you came back with new clothes." He was pouting at the time. Law was starting to calm back down. "He started laughing at me because the shirt's too big on me right now."

"To be honest, I didn't know what to do at first," Law defended himself. "It was shocked when I first saw him."

"It still wasn't nice to laugh at him, Captain," Bepo scolded him. He sighed as he set a pile of clothes on the bed. "Here, Luffy. You can change into these now." Law got off the floor. "Glad to you that you're doing better, Law."

"Thanks." He turned to Luffy. "Sorry that I laughed at you." He moved that hat before ruffling his hair. "You just look kinda funny wearing my shirt." Law didn't add the cute part. He watched the kid's face turn a dark shade of red. Luffy swatted his hand away. Law chuckled at his expression.

"I'm not a kid, Torao," Luffy said as he pouted even more.

"You can change if you don't like it," Law suggested. "Your call." He went back to his dresser to get some clothes out for the day.

"I'm going to see if Shachi is done with breakfast," Bepo announced before leaving. Law nodded as he got some clean clothes out.

When Law turned back around, Luffy was still wearing his shirt, but now, he was wearing a pair of shorts on underneath it. "I thought you didn't like the shirt?" Law asked. He stripped his own shirt and replaced it with the clean one.

Luffy just sat down on the bed with his back to him. It confused Law. He didn't understand what was up with the younger man. Quickly, he changed his pants before sitting down on the other side of the bed.

"Straw Hat-ya? I'm sorry for upsetting you by laughing at you." His back was also to Luffy. There was no answer from him. Then, he heard something that sounded like the other was sniffing. "Are you okay?" Law turned around to see if something was wrong with him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Now, he was puzzled. Luffy's voice didn't sound like he had been or was crying. _Then, what was he doing?_

"What're you doing over there?" He went to move to see if something was up. The younger Captain moved so he couldn't see. Every time he would try to look over the other's shoulder, Luffy would move out of the way. "What the hell, Straw Hat-ya?"

"I said I'm fine!" Luffy shouted at him. He was on his stomach while Law was on the other side of the bed.

"Just tell me what you're doing!" Law yelled back. He turned Luffy over by the shoulder and was shocked. His face heated up at what he saw. Law had to look away before he did something he would regret.

Luffy had the neck of the shirt around his face to where his nose was pressed into it. The guy had been sniffing his shirt. That was what the other had been doing. That was why he had heard sniffing. "I told you I was fine, Torao," Luffy said in a small, embarrassed voice.

"I... I see that now." There was an awkward silence that followed his words. Law had many questions that he wanted to ask Luffy. It took him a good while to muster enough courage to ask him anything. "Why... Why were you... s-sn-sniffing my... shirt?" he finally asked after a while. Even asking the question was embarrassing to him.

Luffy didn't answer for a few minutes. He still had his shirt around his face. Law could see a little bit of red on his cheeks from the moment. "You..." He looked away from him. "You smell nice." Law was even more shocked to hear that from him. "Your shirt... smells just like you."

"Ummm..." Law didn't know how to answer that or what to say about it. Yes, it was shocking to know that Luffy liked his scent. But it was also disturbing because Law had never had a single person tell him that he smelled good. "What... What do I smell like?" It was his curiousness that got him to ask the question.

Luffy still didn't look at him as he spoke. "Like a hospital and cinnamon." That made him raise an eyebrow. He understood the first one. Law was a doctor and messed with medical supplies all the time. It was pretty much what he did most of the time. But the second scent was strange to him.

Law grabbed the front of his shirt and sniffed at it to see if he could smell it. It confused him. _I don't smell either one of those on my clothes. How can he smell that on me?_ "I don't smell anything," he said aloud.

"That's what I smell on you all the time." Luffy moved the shirt down. "I guess that I'm the only one that smells it." He shrugged. "I'm starving."

Law nodded. "Yeah. Shachi's probably done cooking by now." He motioned to the door. Luffy hopped off the bed and grabbed onto his left hand. It was like none of that had ever happened between them. Law didn't say anything and just allowed him to grab his hand.

In the dining room, Law sat with Luffy right next to him. "Captain, he's bigger than yesterday," Penguin commented as he came to sit right next to him. That was when he noticed it. "Isn't... Isn't that one of your... shirt?"

Law nodded. "Yeah. He's a bit bigger than yesterday." He looked over to Luffy who had one of the sleeves up to his nose. Law knew that he was sniffing it again. "Uh-huh. That's one of my shirts." He turned back to Penguin.

"Didn't Bepo go get him new clothes, though?" Penguin sounded confused as to why he was wearing his shirt.

"I let him borrow it until Bepo came back with some." He shrugged. "He just didn't want to take it off." It wasn't a big deal to him anymore.

"Hey, what does Torao smell like to you?" Luffy asked Penguin. Law's eyes widened at the question he asked his crew member.

"Um... Why?" Penguin asked. He also seemed to be shocked by the question.

"Because he smells like a hospital and cinnamon to me." Luffy looked so innocent when explaining it to him. "What does he smell like to you?"

Penguin and Law didn't say anything for a few minutes. Law was still shocked at what Luffy asked Penguin.

He didn't notice that Penguin got closer to him until he turned around to him. He backed off a little after a second. "You're right about one thing." Law raised an eyebrow. "He does smell like cinnamon. But to me, he smells like honey instead of a hospital."

"Huh. You much be used to smelling hospital places," Luffy concluded.

Penguin just shrugged. "The sub is pretty much Captain's own version of a hospital. Like a portable one." Law just laid his head on the table to hide his face. _What the hell? They're talking like it's the most normal thing. It's not! What the hell's going on? Talking about my scent isn't like talking about the weather. It's not fucking normal!_

Shachi came out of the kitchen with breakfast. Bepo came to join them and Penguin went to another table. "Captain, what were you and Penguin talking about?" he asked as he slid in next to him.

"Ask Straw Hat-ya. Maybe he'll ask you the same thing," Law replied. The polar bear looked a little baffled at his answer.

"Luffy, what did you ask Penguin about?"

"What does Torao smell like to you?" Bepo seemed to be a lot less surprised about his question.

"Why? Is there a reason you want to know?"

"Torao smells like a hospital and cinnamon to me. Penguin said that he smelled like cinnamon and honey. What do you think he smells like?" It seemed that Luffy was going to ask his whole crew the question about his scent. 

"Both of you are right." Law almost spat his coffee out across the table. He hadn't expected Bepo to say that. Law looked at his best friend. "He smells like medical equipment, honey, and cinnamon to me." The bear just shrugged. "Like I said, both of you are right." Now, Law was a little embarrassed about the whole ordeal. He didn't want to know what his crew thought he smelled like. "But there's something else he smells like at times."

"And, what would that be?" Luffy asked. He sounded very curious.

"When he's finished with operations, he smells like hospital equipment, honey, cinnamon, and blood." Law already knew about the last thing. He was almost always covered in blood after certain surgeries. "It's a strange but pleasant combination."

Law raised an eyebrow at him because of his comment. "How is it pleasant?" he asked his friend.

"Because it's you. It's sort of comforting. It lets me know that it isn't your blood but someone else's." _That sounds a little better, I guess. Not very distressing anymore._

"Torao, what are we doing after breakfast?" Luffy asked before stuffing his face with pancakes.

"We can walk around town, if you want to. I'm not opposed to it." Luffy, enthusiastically, nodded in agreement before going back to his meal. Law chuckled before continuing to eat. He was getting used to Luffy being around him again. It was nice but he felt that there was something going on between them. Something more than just friendship.

**I hope you all like this chapter. Let me know if you do. Have a terrific day. I love you all very much. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Mental health needs a great deal of attention. It's the final taboo and it needs to be faced and dealt with." - Adam Ant**

**Quote - "Knowing your own darkness is the best method for dealing with the darkness of other people." - Carl Jung**

**Quote - "Mama was my greatest teacher, a teacher of compassion, love and fearlessness. If love is sweet as a flower, then my mother is that sweet flower of love." - Stevie Wonder**

**Quote - "Mama was crying, and the rain made it seem as if the whole world was crying." - Lois Lowry**


	6. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

Luffy held his right hand as they walked through the town. It was nice to get out of the sub for a little bit. His energy wasn't back all the way, but he wasn't stumbling around as they strolled down the streets. Law was smiling the whole time.

There had been a small problem before they even left the submarine. Luffy wouldn't change out of his shirt. It had been a very long, very aggravating argument between the two. The kid ran away from him every time he tried to grab him to remove it. It got to the point that Law was huffing from the effort and almost to the point of fainting. After a bit, he gave up on trying to get him to change.

Right now, Luffy was guiding him around town. They were looking around and Luffy would point at some things that were in the windows of shops they passed by. Law would smile down at him as he smiled back up at him. It was a good time.

After a while, they came to a certain shop. It was a clothing shop and looked really nice. Law walked in right behind the other. He was enjoying the time he was spending with Luffy. It was a good time for him.

"Hello," a woman greeted as she came up to them. She had long, blonde hair, pink eyes, and tan skin. She looked young. "Welcome. Can I help you with anything?" The girl was holding her hands behind her back.

"No. We're just looking around," Luffy answered before Law could say anything to her. He was looking at her with a strange, unnerving look. Law couldn't tell what the look was about.

"Is he your son, sir?" she asked with a smile on her face. Law's face heated up as he looked away from her.

"N-No, ma'am," he replied. It was embarrassing to be there with him. Law couldn't believe what she had asked him. Luffy tightened his hand around his.

"I'm his friend. He's taking me around town today instead of being inside all day." The woman nodded with understanding. She told them that she would be at the counter if they needed her for anything. Law nodded as she walked over to it.

"Is there something you want to look at in here?" Law asked Luffy. The smaller man led him around the store. There were many different kinds of clothes there. From women's clothes to men's clothes to children's.

"Not really. I just wanted to see if they have anything cool." He didn't say anything more to him and just allowed Luffy to guide him around the store, looking at the different clothing options the store had. It was an okay time. Law didn't like shopping all that much. He mostly got his crewmates to do all the shopping for him.

Luffy found a few articles of clothing that he liked. Law decided to buy them for him. They would fit him when he was back to normal. He didn't mind spending more money on the younger Captain. He was a good man and Law thought that he was worth it.

Leaving the shop, Law had about two bags in one hand while holding Luffy's hand with the other. They continued to walk through town after that. He was starting to get tired but didn't say anything to Luffy. Law didn't want to ruin his fun time. It wasn't that bad, at least.

They went to the park and Law sat down on a wooden bench. There were a few kids playing around the park. Luffy told him that he was going to play with some of the kids. Law allowed him to and told him that he was going to stay sitting down. Luffy gave him a worried look but didn't say anything else to him. That was a good thing. 

After a bit, a woman with light orange hair came and sat next to him on the bench. "Hi there," she greeted with a kind smile. Law looked over to her with a raised eyebrow. "My name's Kata. Who might you be?"

He didn't know how to feel about her being like that to him. Being who he was, Law decided to be polite to her. "My name's Law. Nice to meet you, Kata-ya," he replied. She smiled brightly at him like he did something wonderful for her.

"Are you here with someone or are you alone?" Kata looked like she was enjoying his company even though she just sat down next to him. Law thought it was strange.

"I'm here with him." He pointed to Luffy who was playing with a little boy that looked around ten or eleven-years-old.

"Is he your child?" He wanted to laugh. _People keep asking me that. Do I look like I should or could be his father?_

"No. He's just a friend of mine." That made her smile again. He noticed that her eyes were a very light blue. It almost made her look like she was going blind. Also, she wore a pink, floral dress that stopped just an inch or two above her knees. "Are you here with anyone?" He decided to ask her the same question.

Kata shook her head. "No. I just came here to relax." Law nodded. That was the same reason he wanted to sit down on the bench. "I haven't seen you around town before. Are you just visiting? Or did you move here recently?"

"No. I'm just passing through. I stopped here to get some supplies and to get some work done." She continued to smile. It was a little smaller now, though.

"What kind of work do you do? What's your occupation?" He felt a little uneasy around her for some reason. Kata was asking him personal questions after just meeting. Like she wanted to get to know him for some unknown reason. He didn't know if he wanted to answer some of her questions.

"I'm a doctor. I do surgeries and check-ups on people. I'm a traveling doctor."

"That sounds great. I bet a lot of people like you." Law looked back at her. He narrowed his eyes as she looked back out to the park. _I think there's something behind what she said. This woman is a little off._

"I highly doubt that," he answered. The girl just giggled at his reply. "Did you find something I said amusing?"

"You have a friendly atmosphere around you. How can you say that you doubt that people like you? You're very nice." She asked the question like he was oblivious to it. _There're many reasons why people wouldn't and don't like me. And I don't think that I have a friendly atmosphere. Most try to avoid me when I come around that aren't my crew members. Except for Straw Hat-ya. He's just strange, though. And I'm only nice when I want to be._

"I don't know," he lied. She continued to stare out at the kids. Law turned back to them to check on Luffy. He was talking to a young girl as she played in the sand. She looked to be about five or six. It was a sort of sweet sight to him. He was a really kind man but chose to hide it from others because he didn't want to get hurt more than he had in his lifetime.

The woman didn't say anything for a bit. It was pleasing to just watch Luffy interact with the kids around the part. He would look back at him and smile before going back to what he had been doing before. There were a few times that he would stop and stare at Kata. He could tell that Luffy didn't like her from the looks he was sending her.

After a bit longer, Kata spoke up again. "How much longer do you plan on staying on the island before you leave?"

"I don't know. A few more days or so." It was true. As soon as Luffy was back to normal, he was going to give him back to his crew and move on to the next island. He didn't want to be rude to Luffy nor his crew so he would explain that he was going to move on since they were done at this island.

"Would you like to get a drink with me tomorrow night? I'll pay for the both of us," she offered. Law turned to her in shock. He couldn't believe what she asked him. He hadn't expected the young woman to ask him out for a drink.

"Um..." Before he could give her a good answer. Luffy came up to them. He grabbed his hands and started to pull him off the bench. "What are you doing, Straw Hat-ya?" he asked him.

"Come on, Torao. I want to go back to the ship," Luffy explained. Law cocked his head to the side. It sounded like there were jealousy and anger in his voice as he spoke.

"Alright. Alright. Give me a second." He stood up and grabbed the bags off the ground before turning back to Kata. "It was nice to meet you, Kata-ya. I'll have to think about your offer."

She smiled kindly at him. "That's jus fine. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow at the Starlight Bar. It's in town. The best one we have here." Law agreed before Luffy grabbed his right hand and started to drag him away from her. She waved as he was rushed away from her.

"Straw Hat-ya, is there a reason you want to go back to the ship right now?" Law asked. He wondered if something happened between the guy and another kid. Luffy didn't say anything for a bit. It made him curious. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Who was that woman you were talking to?"

"Her name's Kata-ya. She came and sat by me." Law was confused as to why Luffy wanted to know who she was. There was that jealous tone in his voice as well when he asked him about her.

"What did she offer you?" Luffy asked as he continued to pull him through the crowds of people. Law wondered if something was up with the moment he had with her that Luffy didn't like.

"She offered to buy me a drink tomorrow night. I'm still deciding if I want to go with her or not," Law responded. He heard Luffy huff as he continued back to the sub. It was very strange that the younger one was upset about his interaction with Kata. "Do you not like her?"

"No. I don't," Luffy admitted. Now, Law understood why he wanted to leave.

"Luffy-ya, are you jealous of her?" That made Luffy stop walking for a moment. Then, he continued on.

"No. I'm not jealous." Law wanted to laugh at his answer. It was very obvious that the kid was, indeed, jealous of the woman.

"Then, why don't you like her?" They arrived at the ship and Luffy led him back inside. He didn't answer Law's question. "Can you, please, tell me why you don't like Kata-ya?"

"I just don't like her." Luffy let him go when he found his way to the viewing room. Law wondered why the guy brought him there. "I don't want you to go tomorrow."

"Why? Is there a reason you don't want me to go?" Luffy climbed onto the couch and started to stare out the windows and at the ocean outside. He didn't answer him once again. Sighing, Law just sat down next to him. "Straw Hat-ya, do you not like her because she has an unfriendly aura?"

"I don't know. I just don't like her. Please, don't go tomorrow." Luffy still didn't look at him. Law set the bags on the floor and relaxed into the couch. _I believe he might be jealous of her. Why? I have no idea. It's very confusing. Why would Straw Hat-ya not want me to go with her tomorrow?_

**New chapter. I'm very happy that you all liked the last chapter. I'm sorry about the late update with the last chapter. I don't have one of my medicines that helps me focus and stay up in the morning. Been trying to stay awake and focus as much as I can. Thank you for your understanding. Please, let me know what you think of this one. Not very long, but still. It's something, right? Have a marvelous day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Jealousy in romance is like salt in food. A little can enhance the savor, but too much can spoil the pleasure and, under certain circumstances, can be life-threatening." - Maya Angelou**

**Quote - "Love sees sharply, hatred sees even more sharp, but Jealousy sees the shapest for it is love and hate at the same time." - Arab Proverb  
**

**Quote - "Life is a beautiful magnificent thing, even to a jellyfish." - Charlie Chaplin**

**Quote - "When you move like a jellyfish, rhythm is nothing. You go with the flow. You don't stop." - Jack Johnson**

**P.S. - Has anyone seen the anime Princess Jellyfish? I like it. Very cute and sweet.**


	7. Trickery and Bad Encounter

**Trickery and Bad Encounter**

Law had made his mind up that morning. He was going to meet that girl tonight. But he wasn't going to tell Luffy that. The kid would only get angry with him about his decision and throw a tantrum. So, he told Bepo what he was going to do and asked him to keep Luffy on the ship with him that night.

Reluctantly, Bepo agreed. He told him about it when they were eating breakfast. "You know I won't be able to stop him if he finds out and goes looking for you, right?" Law sighed after he swallowed his mouthful of coffee.

"Yeah. I already know that. It's not like I'm going to make you guys fight him to keep him here." He smiled up at him. "Don't worry about it. I won't let him destroy the ship like that one time." Bepo chuckled. "But that wasn't even my fault that time."

"Nobody ever blamed you. Nobody was to blame. It wasn't anyone's fault." Bepo drank some more of his orange juice. "That was just how the events happened at the time." Law already knew that.

Suddenly, something slammed into his side and knocked him out of his seat. It made him cough a bit as he grabbed his side. It hurt like hell and he couldn't say anything for a bit. There was screaming in the background.

"You two! Stop it already! One of you hit Captain!" the female crewmate shouted. All Law could do was curl up on the ground and hold his side. It felt like they had destroyed something in his side when they slammed into him.

"Law, are you okay?" Bepo was immediately by his side. Law gave off a pained moan. He was holding his side with both hands. "Let me take a look at it." Carefully, the polar bear removed his hands. After that, his shirt was lifted and Bepo gasped. "This isn't good. It doesn't look good."

Opening his eyes, that were filled with tears, a bit, Law looked at him. "Wh-What's wr-wrong?" Lowering his gaze, he saw what the problem was. There was an ugly, dark purple bruise in the very spot he was hit in. "Th-That's not p-possible," he breathed out. _My skin doesn't bruise that easily._

"Torao!" Luffy came rushed over to him. He looked worried. When he saw the spot on him, the kid stared at it with wide, distressed eyes. "What happened?! Is he going to be okay?!" Luffy reached out and touched his side. Law almost screamed but did moan in agony.

"Don't touch it," Bepo said as he gathered Law up in his arms. "Shachi." The man stood at attention. "Get the x-ray machine ready. I need to see the damage that was caused." Said man nodded before rushing off.

"Th-That's not... n-necessary," Law said. He was still holding his aching side. Luffy was holding his free hand. _This might put a damper on my plans for tonight._ Law sighed. He wanted to get that drink even more now.

Bepo toted him to the x-ray room. They prepared him for the machine and waited to see what was wrong with him. Luffy looked worried as he stood next to Bepo. He was a little bigger than the day before but was still small to Law.

When the x-ray was over, Law was informed on what had happened to his side. "It seems that only a few blood vessels were damaged. That's why it became a bruise so fast," Bepo explained. "Nothing's broke and you're going to be alright. Albeit, you'll be sore all day."

Law laughed. It made him flinch to do so but he still did it. "Who were the ones that did it?" Law asked. He wasn't too angry with them. It wa probably an accident anyway. He was a little upset that they hurt him but not enough to scold them about it.

"It was Seiuchi and Ushi. They were arguing," Bepo replied. He looked upset about what had happened. Law waved a hand at him.

"It's fine. It's fine. I'm not **that** hurt." He smiled to reassure him. Law got up and realized that it did hurt. Quite a bit. Not enough to mess with his plans, but he was limping. Not a good sight to see but better than not being able to walk at all.

"You're limping," Luffy stated in an emotionless voice as Law made it to the door. He looked back at him with a small smile.

"Don't worry. It doesn't hurt that much. There'll just be a bruise for a few days." Law hoped that it was true. The bruise looked horrible and you could tell that it hurt when it got touched. Law wasn't really bothered by it unless it was touched. Not something he was happy with but would have to deal with.

Luffy frowned as he walked with him through the halls. Law was still going out. If he could still walk, he wasn't giving up on going out. He needed a few hours away from the younger man and wanted to have a drink without being told that he had to take it lightly since he was watching Luffy.

"Torao?" Law was huffing by the time he made it back to his room.

"Hm?" He, carefully, sat on his bed. Law didn't want to hurt himself more than he already was.

"What were you and Bepo whispering about earlier?" Luffy climbed onto the bed and leaned against his good side. Law sighed. _I knew he was going to ask me about that. I have to lie. There's no way in hell I'm going to tell him the truth._

"It's something personal between us. I don't want to talk about it." Luffy nodded as he continued to lean on him. He just wrapped his arm around him before looking up to the ceiling.

After a bit, Luffy and Law wound up laying on the bed. Luffy was zonked out on his stomach while Law had a book propped up on his head. The other was careful of his side. It was the afternoon by then. His side was still sore but didn't hurt anywhere near as much as it had when he first got hurt.

When it was lunchtime, Law woke Luffy up to eat. The kid, groggily, got up but immediately perked up when he mentioned food again. Law got out of bed with Luffy following right behind him. The guy held his hand as they made their way to the dining room. He hobbled all the way there.

"Are you going to be okay?" Luffy asked as they took their usual seats. Law had to hold his side with his free hand while they walked.

"Yeah. It's just a bruise. Nothing too worrying." Law sighed as he released his side. Shachi came into the room with plates of what looked to be ratatouille. Law wasn't opposed to it. He, actually, enjoyed the dish. It was always a good dish, in his opinion.

A plate was set in front of him. "Don't worry, Luffy." Shachi's voice made him look up. He was smiling down at the young Captain. "I made extra. If you want more, just asked." Luffy nodded vigorously as he dug into what he already had.

Law ate quietly and slowly. He was thinking about how to get away from the other. It was as if Luffy was his shadow. He followed him almost everywhere he went. _I could get Bepo to go do something with him while I get ready._ He took another bite of his meal as he thought. _Penguin or Shachi can entertain him while I sneak off the sub._

"Hey, Bepo." He turned to the bear next to him. The guy looked at him as he was putting his fork in his mouth.

"Huh? What is it?"

He leaned in close to him. "Get Shachi and Penguin to meet me in the library with you." Bepo nodded. "I'm going to get Ikkaku to play with him until I'm done talking to you three." The bear agreed before going back to eating. Luffy ate more than five helpings of the meal. Law wasn't surprised in the slightest.

"Luffy-ya." The kid looked at him as he sat next to him. "I have to talk to Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo. In private. I want you to go with Ikkaku. She'll play with you until I'm done talking to them."

Luffy narrowed his eyes at him. "What's it about?"

"As I said, it's a private conversation." Law looked down at him. He looked suspicious about what he wanted him to do. Law smiled at him and ruffled his hair. The hat was around his neck instead of on his head. "Don't worry. It won't take long."

He crossed his arms but agreed to go with the woman. Law called her over and told her the same thing he told Luffy. She, reluctantly, agreed with taking care of him. To be honest, the woman showed a dislike in the other since he told them about the alliance against Kaido. Even now, she showed a bit of dislike in him but chose to show politeness and friendliness because of Law's relationship with him.

When Ikkaku had Luffy out of the room, He nodded to Bepo. The polar bear gave him a small nod as he went to find the other two. Law walked out of the room and started to the library. His side was hurting a whole lot less and he was able to walk without limping now.

In the library, Law waited for the other three to get there. The library consisted of seven rows of shelves filled with books. There were a few tables and chairs against the walls. When they arrived, he shut the door and locked it after them. "Captain, what's this all about?" Penguin asked. He cocked his head to the side.

"As you all know, I'm going out tonight." They all nodded. "Well, I need you three to keep Straw Hat-ya occupied while I get ready and for when I head out."

"Are you sure that will work?" Shachi asked.

"I want Bepo to do something with him while I get dressed." Bepo agreed. "I want one or the both of you to entertain him or something so I can get off the sub without him trying to follow me off." The two looked between each other.

"Sure. We can do something like that." Law smiled. "We'll let you have some time away from him." 

"Thanks. I knew I could count on you three." They rubbed the backs of their heads. It was nice to know that they were willing to do anything that could help him. It made him feel so much better about his choice.

"Alright. When are you deciding to get ready?" Bepo asked. He sat down in a chair. 

"What time is it right now?" Penguin shrugged his shoulders. Shachi raised his arm and moved his sleeve up a bit.

"It's like... three." Law nodded.

"We'll do it around seven or eight." They all agreed before leaving the room.

When they exited, Ikkaku came running up to him, dragging Luffy with her. He raised an eyebrow at her as she held onto the back of his shirt. "Captain, I'm really, really sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" After a moment, Luffy turned to him. Law was shocked at what he saw. "Wh-What?" Luffy was holding onto a pair of his pants, underwear, and had another one of his shirts. At that point, he was shoving his face into his underwear.

"Cap, to be honest, I have no idea if those are clean or dirty." That made his face turn a dark shade of crimson.

"They're clean," Luffy answered. "I got them out of his dresser."

Bepo decided to join in the conversation. "Luffy, why do you have some of his clothes?" The kid looked up at Law with wide, puppy-dog eyes.

"Because I picked him something to wear out." Law's embarrassment changed to confusion.

"You meant to wear after my bath tonight?" Luffy nodded. He looked happy with himself.

"Then why were you smelling them?" Ikkaku asked. That made Luffy's face go red and Law looked at her in bewilderment. 

"Because I like the way he smells." Law looked away as the woman gave him a shocked expression.

Before Ikkaku could say anything or even open her mouth, Law grabbed Luffy up. He threw him over his shoulder as he walked past her to his room. "Thank you again, Ikkaku. I owe you one for watching him for me," he called as he continued on.

"Torao! Put me down! I can walk fine on my own!" Luffy was still holding his clothes but he started to pound on his back. "I want to walk! Why won't you let me walk?!"

"Why didn't you let me walk when we were on Dressrosa?" Law countered. Luffy stopped thrashing around in his arms. He didn't answer him, either. "I was able to walk fine on my own." Still, Luffy didn't answer him. Law knew that he got him. "Alright then. We're almost there."

As soon as they entered the room, Law set the other on the ground. Luffy wouldn't look at him. Instead, he walked over to the pile of clothes and started to dig through them for something to wear.

"Can I have the clothes you picked out for me?" Luffy was still silent as he held them out to him.

After a while, Law had showered with Luffy. The kid wouldn't look at him and he was quiet through the whole thing. Law asked him what was wrong but got no reply. It made him confused. Luffy was normally loud and obnoxious. Now, he was being closed off and eerily quiet. It worried him greatly.

After their shower, he took him to find Bepo as soon as they were both dressed. "Straw Hat-ya, I want you to stay with Bepo for the time being, okay?" Luffy looked at him with a dazed look. "Don't worry. I've just got something to do." Luffy nodded but was still giving him that look. "Maybe you can tell Bepo the answer to my question since you seem to not want to tell me."

"What was your question?" Bepo asked as he accepted Luffy's hand from Law.

"He asked me why I wouldn't let him walk. So, I asked him why he wouldn't let me walk when we were on Dressrosa." Bepo nodded. Luffy looked away from him when he told the other about it. Law could see that his face was a light shade of pink.

"Alright." Bepo smiled down at Luffy. "Let's go. The sooner we let Captain go do what he has to, the sooner he'll get it done." Luffy just nodded and allowed the other to guide him away.

Sighing, Law walked back to his room. He dug through his dresser. The clothes that Luffy had picked out for him were for lounging around. Soon enough, Law was dressed in a more suitable outfit for the bar.

Law was dressed in a white t-shirt with his symbol in black on the front, over that was a black denim jacket, his signature pants but in black with white spots, his boots, and his hat. Law looked in the mirror. He smiled at seeing how he looked. His outfit was nice.

Exiting his room, he looked around. He didn't see Luffy anywhere. That was a good sign. As he kept on going, he passed by Penguin. "Hey, are you heading out?" he asked.

"Yeah. Where are Straw Hat-ya and Bepo?" The older man shrugged. Law sighed. "Well, make sure I have a clear path. I don't want him to see me." His crewmate agreed before rushing off to see if the rooms ahead were safe.

After a minute or so, the twenty-eight-year-old came rushing back to him. "The way's clear. Luffy and Bepo are nowhere in sight."

"Thanks. Keep him occupied until I get back." Law had a feeling that Luffy would, somehow, find out what he did and where he went.

"Got it." Law thanked him once again before exiting the submarine. It was refreshing to be able to go outside without Luffy trailing right behind him. Law saw that as a plus.

As he walked through the town, Law looked for the bar that the woman told him about. It was dark out now and most of the shops were closed. People were walking around but none bothered him. He was grateful for that.

It took him thirty minutes to find the bar. It had the name on a sign above the entrance. It glowed in a bright, blue light. _It looks nice enough._ He walked in and scanned for Kata. A few women saw him and waved at him with flirtatious movements. Law ignored them.

Then, he saw her waving at him from a booth in the corner of the room. He made his way over to her. She was smiling as he came to sit down with her. "I'm so very glad that you could make it," Kata greeted as he slid in across from her. He noticed a drink already in front of him. "I bought you a drink already."

"I appreciate it." Law eyed it warily. "What kind is it?" It was a reddish colour with what looked to be mint topping it off. It was served in a clear, glass cup.

"It's called cranberry spice moonshine," Kata replied with a bright, sweet smile. Law picked it up and took a sip. It tasted great.

"It's good. Tastes like cranberries." She chuckled. It was nice to know that she was a very friendly person.

What felt like a few minutes later but might've been more, Law felt that something wasn't right. His vision was going in and out and his head was getting all hazy. It was as if he took a sleeping pill while drinking alcohol. "Are you okay?" she asked, giving him a concerned look.

"I'm... I'm fine." He looked down at his drink. It was only halfway gone. "What's... What's in this... dr-drink?"

"Cranberries, allspice berries, nutmeg, cranberry juice, cinnamon, and cloves," she informed him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What's the al-alcohol in it?" It was getting difficult for him to keep his thoughts together.

"Everclear." His eyes widened. He knew all about that type of alcohol. _Oh shit. This isn't good._

"I... I..." He went to stand but couldn't get halfway out of the booth before falling back on the seat.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kata looked increasingly worried. Concern was written across her soft features.

There was something else wrong with his body. It was like something else was given to him. "D-Did... Did you d-dr-drug me?" he stuttered out. Her innocent expression never changed.

"What are you talking about? Is there something wrong?" Kata stood up and came over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and the other on his forehead. "You feel a little hot. I'm sorry that I got you that drink. I didn't think it would do this to you."

Law tried to focus on her. There were about three or four of her and they were blurring every second or so. "I... I'm..." He tried to stand again. He didn't make it far but a little farther than before.

"I'll help you." She helped him up and wrapped one of his arms around her neck. Kata reached around to grab his side. He was thankful that she grabbed his good side instead of his bad side. "I can help you walk." Not able to argue, Law just allowed her to help him.

"Kata, that's not fair!" a woman shouted. Law looked back and saw a woman walk up to them.

"Jun, what are you talking about?" Law was starting to go in and out of consciousness. The two argued but he couldn't keep up with what they were saying. Not to mention that their voices would jumble together at times.

Kata turned back around with an exasperated look on her face. "You're taking advantage of him, Kata!" Jun shouted at her. She didn't say anything back to her. "There's no way you could ever get a man just by your looks and 'personality'!" The way she said the last part sounded like she was making fun of her. "You have to drug them to be able to do anything!"

When they were outside, Law looked over at her. "Wha... What was th-that about?" he asked as he tried to figure out what had just occurred.

"It's nothing. She's just a woman from the town." He didn't have the energy to say anything else. After a bit, he lost consciousness. _I... I don't think this is good._

When he regained consciousness, he was still very out of it. But he was sitting on something. Opening his eyes, Law looked around. It was a gazebo in someplace that looked like another park. He was sitting at a table in the gazebo. Kata wasn't there. He couldn't see her.

Then, she appeared next to him. "Law, are you awake?" He, groggily, looked up at her. She was smiling, guiltily, at him.

"Huh?" Her hands were behind her back.

"I'm really sorry about all this." He raised an eyebrow before a cup was held against his lips. "I need you to drink this." Law gave her a perturbed expression. "Don't worry. It's just water." 

Nodding, he opened his mouth and drank the liquid. It was, in fact, water. He drank the whole cup in one go. She pulled back before setting it down on the table. Then, she sat next to him. His consciousness was starting to leave him again.

"Again, I'm sorry about all this," he heard her say once more before he faded into darkness.

Shouting awoke him the next time. "Get away from him!" In his befuddled mind, Law knew that voice immediately. It was the voice of Luffy. He sounded pissed off and worried at the same time.

"You're the kid from yesterday," Kata stated. Her voice was very different from before. Instead of the sweet, kind, high voice, he knew her to have was now a medium, harsh, and much older voice. 

He felt the wind hit his exposed stomach. Then, he noticed that his pants were undone and open but not pulled down. "I said get away from him!" Luffy was a lot closer than when he first heard him shout. He still sounded pissed off.

"What's he to you? He told me you're just friends." Law knew that tone in her voice. It was accusatory. "Is he a pedophile? Does he like little boys?"

"No! I'm nineteen! Now fuck off!" He felt his shirt get yanked down. "What did you do to him?!"

"I drugged him a little." She sounded so smug about it. "He hasn't given me any trouble. I really like him."

"He's not yours! He's mine!" Law was shocked at hearing that. _What the fuck are they talking about?_ "I knew I didn't like you for a reason! You're trying to hurt him!"

"You're wrong. I was only going to make us both feel good." Law knew what she meant. _I should've listened to Straw Hat-ya. I'm a fucking moron. I'm really sorry, Straw Hat-ya._

"Luffy! Why did you run... Captain!" Shachi's scream was almost ear-shattering. "What the fuck happened to him?!"

"That woman is what happened to him!" Luffy answered. "She drugged him!" Law felt Shachi pick him up bridal-style. "She's trying to do something to him!"

"I know what she was up to," Shachi spat. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why prey on our Captain?"

"He's really handsome and cute. Not going to let him go to waste," Kata answered as if it was obvious. "I gave him a drug that should keep him out for a while."

"Fuck off! Get out of here!" The woman just laughed.

"Fine. I'll leave." He could hear the click of her heels on the street. "Such a waste that I have to give him up. He was probably a good one anyway." Then, she was gone.

  
Will he be okay?" Luffy asked with concern.

"Yeah. He just needs to sleep it off." He felt the other start to walk with him in his arms. "Don't worry. Law will be just fine."

Law tried to apologize. "S-So-Sorry..." he mumbled. He was sure that Shachi had heard him.

"It's okay. No need to apologize." And with that, he blacked out once again. He hoped that he would be back to normal the next day.

**Glad to know you all are enjoying my story. It makes me really happy. Please, let me know what you think of this one. Have a wonderful day. I love you all so much even though I haven't met any of you in person. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Proper names are poetry in the raw. Like all poetry they are untranslatable." - W.H. Auden**

**Quote - "Nicknames stick to people, and the most ridiculous are the most adhesive." - Thomas C. Haliburton**

**Quote - "No language can express the power and beauty and heroism of a mother's love." - Edwin H. Chapin**

**Quote - "A mother is always the beginning. She is how things begin." - Amy Tan**

**P.S. - Speaking of nicknames, my nickname growing up was Scooter. It was the same nickname as my dad. I was called that because when I was a baby, instead of crawling, I scooted across the ground to get to places. Do any of you have funny nicknames from childhood? My sister's was Tootie. Reminds me of The Devil's Rejects. The moment when they have ice cream. "Tootie fucking fruity."**


	8. The Morning After and Feelings

**The Morning After and Feelings**

The sound of voices awoke Law from his sleep. He didn't open his eyes and just listened to what was being said. "Are you sure it will be out of his body when he gets up?" Luffy asked someone.

"It should be. If it isn't, I'm afraid of what it could do to him," Bepo answered. Law wondered what they were talking about.

Thinking back, he couldn't remember the night before all that well. It was pretty much just a blur of moments and voices that he couldn't make out in his mind. There was a moment he saw the kind face of Kata and another woman he had never met before.

"When is he going to get up?"

"Hopefully, sometime soon. I need to check on him and see if his mind is going to be fine. That was a very strong drug. Add the aphrodisiac, and you have one hell of a time." Law was shocked at what he heard.

Deciding to sit up, Law groaned as he did so. "Torao!" Suddenly, he was hugged around his chest. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see that Luffy was a little bigger than the day before. By quite a bit. He was almost back to normal. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine. What happened?" He placed a hand on Luffy's head.

"You're so mean and stupid!" Luffy shouted into his chest. "You lied to me! You're a moron! I told you that I didn't like her! You didn't listen to me!"

Confused, Law looked over to Bepo. The bear looked sorrowful. He turned his attention back to Luffy. "What are you talking about? What happened last night?" Law looked back to his navigator. "What's he talking about, Bepo?"

Bepo sighed. "Captain, you were drugged last night when you went out with that woman. She was the one that drugged you." 

Law's eyes widened. "Wha...?"

"Luffy ran off from Shachi to find out where you went. He found out that you weren't on the ship anymore," Bepo started to explain.

"Shachi told me that Torao was out. I asked where he went and he wouldn't tell me anything else after that."

"I talked to him. He said that it slipped from him. He didn't mean to tell Luffy that you weren't here." Law nodded. "Straw Hat Luffy went looking for you off the ship. Shachi ran after him." He gave him a grim look. "When they found you, she was in the middle of trying to..."

Law's eyes widened. Bepo didn't have to say it. He already knew that he was going to say because of what he had said earlier. "I see."

"Luffy stopped her before she could do anything other than undo your pants and lift your shirt." He cringed. "Your bruise is still dark purple. At least it's not getting worse." Law was glad to hear that.

"That's good." He looked back down at Luffy. Law had been rubbing the other's head while he spoke. Luffy didn't release him. "I'm sorry for what I did," he apologized. "I... I should've listened."

"I know," Luffy responded. He was being careful of his side. "I accept your apology. It's okay."

Then, a thought hit him. "It's been a week, right?" he asked, turning back to Bepo.

"Yes. But Luffy isn't back to normal yet. I think we have one more day before he's back to normal." Law nodded. "He looks around seventeen or so. So, he should be back to normal tomorrow." 

"That's good."

"Are you wanting me to leave?" Luffy's question shocked him. His eyes widened as he looked back down at the other.

"No. Why do you think that?"

"Because you seem eager for me to go back to normal. When I do, I have to leave," he said all of that with an emotionless tone of voice. It creeped him out. Bepo decided to leave them alone for the time being.

"I know that. I'm eager for you to go back to normal because I'm used to you being the way you are. Am I not allowed to be happy that you'll be yourself and okay?" Silence followed his question. Law hoped that it wasn't because Luffy was upset with him.

After a few minutes, Luffy let him go before backing away. He looked guilty. "Sorry," he apologized. "I just don't want to leave you so soon."

Law gave him a small smile before reaching out and ruffling his hair. "If your crew is fine with it, you can stay for a few more nights." He remembered why they wanted him to watch their Captain. Getting up, Law grabbed Luffy by the arm. "Come with me."

"Where're we going?" Luffy asked as he led him through the ship to a small office he had. It held a desk, a chair, and a transponder snail.

"We're going to call your crew," Law answered. His crew greeted him as he passed by them. He smiled and did the same back.

Arriving at the room, Law let Luffy's arm go before going over to the snail. Flipping open the side, he dialed the number he remembered from his time with them. It rang a few times before being picked up.

"Hello?" It was Usopp who answered it. He sounded scared or nervous. Probably both.

"Nose-ya, how are the repairs on the ship going?"

"Oh. It's only you. Well, we're having a few... problems." There was the sound of something breaking in the background. "What happened?!" he shouted.

Luffy showed up next to him and hopped up onto the desk. "Usopp, is something going on there?" 

"Luffy. It's good to hear from you. How's it with Law's crew?"

"It's fun." Luffy opened his mouth to say something else but Law gave him a death glare. He didn't want the other to say anything about what had happened during the week. "I'm just happy to spend more time with Torao."

"That's great." There was shouting on the other end. "I'm going to get Robin. I've gotta go help Franky and Chopper." Law agreed before the other left.

The two waited for the woman. Luffy decided to sit in the chair right behind Law. It didn't bother him. The younger Captain started to play with his hair while they continued to wait for Robin to come to the snail.

"Torao-kun. Luffy. How are both of you?" Robin's sweet voice spoke into the speaker. She sounded cheerful.

"We're doing fine. What happened? I heard something break a bit ago."

"Nothing major. We just might be here for a bit longer than planned." Law almost groaned aloud at hearing that. "But don't worry. It won't be for long. I hope Luffy's behaving for you."

"Robin, I'm not a kid," Luffy whined as he drew patterns on Law's back. It felt good so he didn't tell him to stop. "I haven't been any trouble for Torao." Law turned around and gave him a 'really?' look. Luffy stuck his tongue out at him.

Quickly, Law's hand shot out and grabbed it before pulling it. "Nico-ya, do you think that he could stay here for a bit longer? I don't mind if you guys need some more time to work on your ship."

"Towao! Wet gow!" Luffy pleaded. He was trying to tug his tongue free from Law's fingers.

He heard Robin giggle. "I don't mind. It probably won't bother the others, either. If you don't mind watching him for a few more days, that's fine with us. Keep him for as long as you like." Then, her voice turned mysterious and sensual. "I hope you two get along as more than just friends."

Law's face went red before he tried to say something back. He only spluttered before the line went dead. He stared at the snail for a few more minutes while Luffy still tried to pull his tongue free.

Suddenly, he felt hands run up his sides. It made him yelp before letting Luffy's tongue go. His face heated up even more from the noise that he had made. Turning around, the other was grinning at him. "I got you to let it go."

Getting up, Law gave the other his back. Luffy asked if something was wrong. Before he could ask for a third time, Law quickly turned around before tackling the other to the ground, taking the chair with them.

"Straw Hat-ya! You don't just do that to someone!" he yelled at him as he sat on his stomach. His face was still bright red. It was red from both anger and embarrassment now.

The two struggled for a bit. Luffy had rolled them over before trying to hold Law down. The scuffle lasted for about twenty minutes before Law wound up on top again. They were both huffing by that time. He was sitting closer to the other's crotch this time.

He stared down at him. Then, a grin found its way onto his face. "I win," he said. Luffy just gazed up at him. Law wondered if there was a reason that he hadn't said anything back to him. Normally, the other would get upset if someone beat him at something. Now, he was just being quiet and accepting the loss. "Straw Hat-ya, is something wrong?" His grin had faded by now. The other still didn't say anything.

It started to worry him when it had been a few minutes and Luffy still hadn't said nod done anything. He asked him the question again but got silence once more. Luffy finally moved his hands down to be at his sides instead of beside his head.

"Straw Hat-ya, is something the matter?" Then, he felt something poking him. Eyes widening, he realized where he was sitting and where the object was poking him. Luffy's face turned a dark shade of red. "St-Straw H-Hat-y-ya? Are... Are you... h-hard?"

The guy turned his head away with red still staining his cheeks. Law couldn't believe it. _How the fuck did he get hard?! What the fuck made him get hard?!_ Deciding it would be better to just get up, Law moved to get off the younger male.

Suddenly, he felt Luffy's hands on his hips. It freaked him out of first and made him jolt. Chancing a glance back down, he gave Luffy a wary look. "S-Straw Hat-ya? What... What're you d-doing?"

Luffy still didn't say anything and stared back at him. His face was still red as a tomato but that didn't seem to bother him. "Torao..." Law felt a shiver run down his spine. Whether it was from delight or something else, he couldn't figure it out at the time.

"L-Let me... g-go, S-Straw Hat-ya," Law ordered. He was embarrassed enough. He didn't want to be even more so.

"Torao... do you like me?"

The question took Law off guard. Embarrassment turned to confusion. "Yes. You're my friend. Of course, I like you. I wouldn't have accepted with helping you, either, if I don't."

"So, you see me as a friend?" Now, Law knew what he was getting at. His cheeks heated up even more than before. "Do you see me as just a friend?"

"Um..." Law shifted a little on Luffy because he was uncomfortable. He heard a small noise come from him. Eyes widening again, Law almost freaked out. "I'm... I'm s-sorry!" he shouted before trying to get up again.

Luffy's hands wouldn't let him up. That made him even more frantic about getting up. "Torao, do you see me as just a friend?" Luffy asked again. He seemed calm which was not anywhere being normal for him.

Stopping in his movements, Law looked back down at him. His eyes were lidded, and he looked completely calm. "I... I don't... I don't know," Law confessed. He truly didn't know. He had grown attached to him. Over time, he came to find that Luffy's childish nature and wacky ways were charming and slightly attractive. Not that he would ever tell anyone he thought that.

In a split second, Law was in Luffy's lap and their groins were pressed against each other. He could feel the erection even more from the position. It made him jolt and try to move away. Luffy's hands and arms still refused to let him go.

Looking down, he saw the other staring up at him. It made his face feel like it was going to melt from how hot it felt. He decided to look away from him. "Torao, turn back to me," Luffy said. Law shook his head. Before he knew it, the other turned his head back and brought it down.

His eyes widened when he realized what was happening. Luffy was kissing him. On the lips. Not something he would expect the other to do. A lick was made against his bottom lip that made him gasp.

Soon after he gasped, he felt a tongue enter his mouth. It shocked him at what was happening between them. Luffy licked every nook and cranny of his mouth he could reach with his tongue. After a minute or so, it touched his.

Seeming to come out of a trance, Law started to move his tongue. The two battled for dominance with their tongues. It only took a minute or so for Law to lose and Luffy to win. For Law, it felt sort of like they were two Captains fighting over the One Piece.

After a few minutes of them kissing on the floor, Law had to pull away to recover his breath. He was huffing along with Luffy. The other's arms were still around him and holding him in place. Law could feel his erection pressing right up against the younger one's.

Looking back down, he found Luffy huffing but smiling at the same time. It confused him. "Did... I help you... figure it out?" he asked him. Raising an eyebrow, it took him a moment to remember what his question was.

"Y-Yes," he answered in a low, quiet voice. It embarrassed him enough that they had just kissed. It embarrassed him even more to have to answer him.

"So, do you like me as a friend?" Luffy seemed to be back to his old self, save for the very big, very prominent boner pressing against Law's.

"N-No." Luffy looked upset. "I like you... more than a friend." His upset quickly changed to happiness as he hugged him around the chest.

"I like you, too! I love you more than a friend!" Luffy hollered into his chest. It startled him because he hadn't expected the other to say he loved him.

Hesitantly, he put his arms around Luffy's neck and hugged him back. Law didn't mind doing this. It was nice. The moment reminded him of his time with Corazon. They would hug each other almost just like this. Save for neither of them having erections and him being twenty-six and the other was the Captain of the Straw Hats and seventeen but nineteen normally.

After a moment, Luffy let him go and Law did the same. "So, will you help me?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

Law raised an eyebrow. "With what?" He was genuinely confused by his request.

Luffy moved a bit and their manhoods rubbed against each other again. It made him gasp again. "Can you help me? I'll help you if you help me." His face went red with realization.

"F-Fine. But don't get any funny ideas. We're just helping each other, okay?" Luffy agreed with a large grin on his face. Law sighed. _What the actual fuck did I just agree to?_

**It makes me so happy to see that so many people are enjoying this story. Please, let me know how I did on this chapter. Thank you all so much for staying here. Have a fantastic day. I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Having a baby is a life-changer. It gives you a whole other perspective on why you wake up every day." - Taylor Hanson**

**Quote - "A baby is born with a need to be loved - and never outgrows it." - Frank A. Clark**

**Quote - "Change happens when one individual has had enough pain and finds the inner resolve to ask for help and make a difference." - Mike Ferguson**

**Quote - "Enough had been thought, and said, and felt, and imagined. It was about time that something should be done." - C.S. Lewis**


	9. Helping Each Other

**Helping Each Other**

Law walked, quickly, through his ship, thinking about what the hell he had just agreed to. He was leading Luffy back to his room. They were going to... help... each other. That was what he was trying to wrap his head around.

"Cap'n, is something wrong?" a male crew member asked as he passed by him.

"Huh? No. Nothing's wrong." He looked over his shoulder at Luffy. "Let the rest of the crew know not to come near my room. I have something I'm going to be working on. I want to be left alone."

"Aye, Captain." He pointed to Luffy. "Do you want us to keep him occupied for now?"

"No. I need his help with it." Law gave Luffy a look that told him to keep his mouth shut or suffer some consequences. He turned back to his crewmate with a small smile. "I don't want to be disturbed. We'll come to get some lunch after, alright?"

The man agreed and let them continue on. "Torao, why did you say that to him?" Luffy asked as they walked on.

"Because I don't want them to know the truth at this time," he answered as he shut and locked his door. When Law turned back around, Luffy was right in front of him. His eyes were already clouded with what looked to be lust.

Not saying anything as to not ruin the moment, Law just stared him in the eyes. Luffy was the one to make the first move. He pressed their bodies together. The action trapped his body between the door and Luffy's. Suddenly, he leaned up and kissed him.

Law allowed it and even kissed back. It felt right, for some reason. Lifting his arms up, he wrapped them around Luffy's neck. The other put his arms around his chest. Their erections pressed right up against each other. The movement made him moan into the kiss.

That moan seemed to allow Luffy to slip his tongue into his mouth. It touched and licked everywhere it could reach before rubbing against his. Law allowed it to happen and just moved his tongue along with his. At some point, Luffy had been able to start sucking on his tongue.

The more they kissed, the more Luffy seemed to be trying to get closer to him. Law moaned loudly into the kiss when the other would move. Their boners would rub against each other and Law was starting to get frustrated because it wasn't enough.

Breaking the kiss, the two Captains were gasping for breath. Luffy was a good bit shorter than him but that didn't seem to bother him. "Torao..." Luffy whined before humping him. Law bit the inside of his cheek to keep in the loud moan that threatened to escape his throat.

"B-Be-Bed," he said between gasps. Luffy nodded before helping hi over to it. Once they were there, Law switched their positions and had the other sit down on it. Luffy gave him a confused look.

To be honest, Law knew all about sexual relationships between two guys. I mean, a few of his crew members were gay and would tell him all about their endeavors. It was something to talk about when he was bored, and the others were drunk. Law would listen and take mental notes on what they told him. Everything. Even the parts on blowjobs and the actual sex.

"Torao?" Luffy sat there, looking up at him. Law knew that they both were new to this. Yes, he knew all about it and Luffy probably knew some things about it. But Law doubted the other had ever done anything with anyone. Law hadn't but knew almost everything about it.

"Just... stay here," he ordered. Luffy nodded. It almost made Law smile at how quickly he had agreed to do something he told him to.

Nodding back at him, Law dropped to his knees. He took a deep breath. Uni had told him how to go about what he was fixing to do. This was going to be a new and probably uncomfortable experience for him.

Reaching out his shaky hands, he grabbed onto the younger man's pants. It took him a few moments to unbutton and unzip them. It was his nervousness that made it a harder task than it should've been. Once they were open, he heard Luffy sigh in relief. He guessed that it was because of the pressure being taken off of his erection.

Slowly, he reached out and slid his left hand into the other's pants before going into his underwear. A second later, he came into contact with an almost burning organ. Luffy gasped before Law grabbed it and pulled it out.

Once Luffy's dick was out of his pants, Law just stared at it for a bit. Mostly, he was trying to come to terms with what he was doing. The other reason was that he was studying the organ before him.

Luffy's penis was about seven to eight inches long and about an inch and a half to two inches thick. That was pretty big for his body to be two years younger than his normal age. The texture of it was soft but ribbed with pulsing veins. The whole thing was red with a very angry red tip. It was fascinating, Law had never seen anything like it. Not even his own looked like that before.

Coming back to his senses, Law went back to his task. He didn't want Luffy to think that he was backing out now. That would make him seem like he didn't like him. Law liked the kid a lot. Enough to help him out with... this.

Bringing his face closer to the pulsing, red tip, Law hesitated before doing anything. "Torao?" Luffy sounded like he was confused with what he was doing. Sticking his tongue out, Law licked the tip. Luffy gasped before moaning loudly at the action.

The taste of it was, to say the least, different. Luffy tasted a little like rubber mixed with something he couldn't quite place. It wasn't a bad flavor. But it was different. He continued on by licking the tip again. Every time he licked it, Law would gasp before moving a bit.

Thinking about something, Law decided to act on his thought. Instead of just licking the tip, Law ran his tongue down the side to see what the reaction the other would have to it. He, slowly, ran his tongue down from the tip all the way to the base. He moved his hand to do so.

Law did that a few times and found that Luffy was shaking. For what reason? Law didn't know. He didn't want to ask either. Talking was something that wasn't on his mind. After a few more times of licking from the tip to the base, Luffy fisted his hair. He wasn't pulling nor was he pushing at him. It was more like he needed something to grab onto at the time.

After a few more minutes, Law decided to take the tip into his mouth. As soon as his mouth closed around it, Luffy screamed. It made Law worried but something in the sound of his voice overridden his worry.

He took a minute for Luffy to calm down. Once he wasn't gripping his hair so tightly, Law licked around the tip while it was in his mouth. It was different. Slowly, he began to take in more of the dick. His gag reflex hadn't kicked in, so he thought that was a good sign.

The more he took in, the more the younger Captain moaned and gasped. Law had to put a hand on his hip because he tried to push into his mouth more. It almost scared him the first time Luffy pushed at his mouth.

A few minutes later, Law had his erection in his mouth all the way down to the base. His hand that had been on it had joined the other and helped with holding Luffy's hips down. "T-Tor-Torao," Luffy moaned his nickname. He was gripping Law's hair so tight that it was almost to the point of pulling it. It seemed that the man still had the mind to not hurt him.

The dick touched the back of his throat but never made him gag. Law wondered if he even had a gag reflex. He had never tried to figure that out. Now, he knew that he didn't have one if he had Luffy's manhood touching the back of his throat and not making him gag. Luffy's very thin pubes touched his nose. It didn't bother him.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Law hollowed his cheeks out to see how Luffy would react to that. "LAW!" The scream he got went straight down to his dick and scared him a little at the same time. It had been filled with so much passion, lust, and overall shock.

Law chanced a look up. He almost stopped right then and there with how Luffy looked. His head was pointed up, but Law could see his face clearly. His eyes were closed, mouth open in what looked, like a silent scream, a line of drool was running down the corner of his mouth, his breath came in gasps, and he looked in pure bliss.

He never took his eyes off his face as he continued his task. Luffy jerked every two seconds or so. Law guessed that it was because of all the pleasure he was feeling. Soon enough, he began to bob his head. He sucked and licked all he could reach each time he went down and back up.

It wasn't long before Luffy started to lightly tug on his hair. "T-Torao... haah..." Law watched him look down at him. "S-Some... ah... Something's c-come... mnn... coming," he was finally able to get out.

Not stopping at all, Law persisted with what he was doing. Luffy repeatedly tried to get him to stop. A bit before, something sweet and a bit salty had started to ooze out of the tip, but it didn't bother him in the slightest. _He's probably getting close. That's my goal. I offered to help him. I'm going to live up to my words._

"T-To-Torao." He yanked on his hair. It wasn't hard enough to hurt him, though. "L-Let go. Aahh..." Law still didn't listen to him. Then, Luffy got frantic. "LAW! LET GO!" Still, he continued to suck and lick. Then, he screamed his name so loud that Law thought he would be heard from the other side of the island.

Suddenly, something warm, salty, and slightly sweet gushed into his mouth. It surprised him but he didn't back away. Law drank all of it before cleaning Luffy's dick from the cum. He let go with an obscene pop.

Looking up, Luffy looked in bliss. He wondered if he might've overdone it. Lifting his hand to his mouth, Law wiped it before wiping his hand on his pants' leg. "Are you okay, Straw Hat-ya?" he asked in a low voice.

The guy was gasping and looked so relaxed. Law continued to sit in between his legs, waiting for an answer from him. He really hoped he didn't overdo it. That would be a problem if he did. He asked him again before going quiet.

After what felt like hours, Luffy finally looked down at him. Law's dick twitched and strained at his pants at the look he gave him. Without warning, Luffy jumped him before kissing him passionately.

It threw Law to the ground and made his head smack off the metal floor. After a second, he began to respond to the kiss. A thought crossed his mind. _Is it not weird to taste your own cum?_ He guessed that it wasn't because Luffy was devouring his mouth like it was a drug and he was addicted to it.

When they broke for air, Luffy sat on his chest. Law stared up at him. There was a wide grin on the other Captain's face. "That was great," he said. "I've never felt anything like that before."

Law's face heated up at the praise he gave him. "Y-You're we-welcome." Luffy shifted and brushed over his erection. He moaned lowly, not able to hide it too much before he didn't have the time to.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I've gotta help you." Luffy got off of him before helping him up. Law accepted his hand and allowed the other to help him to his feet. He guided him back to the bed and got Law to sit down.

Once he was sitting on the bed, Luffy got to his knees just like Law done for him. He watched the young man lift his shirt up a bit before undoing his pants. His nervousness was starting to rise again because he didn't know what Luffy was going to do.

After a moment or two, Law watched Luffy slip his hand into his pants. He gasped and his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head when he felt the other's hand on him. It grabbed him before pulling him free from the confines of his pants. He sighed at the pressure letting up.

Soon after he was free from his pants, Luffy started to do the same thing that he had done to him. When his tongue touched his tip, Law moaned loudly at the feeling. Instead of putting his hands in Luffy's hair, he gripped the bedsheets. It was more intense than he thought it would be.

"L-Luffy-ya," he moaned his name because of the feelings he was having and knew who was giving them to him. Luffy licked him just like he had. It felt amazing. Law moaned every time he licked his tip.

After a bit, he finally took him in his mouth. Law almost screamed at the feeling. It was hot, moist, and felt fantastic. He gripped the sheets tighter as he squeezed his eyes shut. Law felt him take more of him in. He wasn't small but he wasn't big either. He was about a half-inch to an inch bigger than Luffy in lengthwise but around the same width.

Very soon, Luffy stopped moving. Law was able to get some much-needed air in. His body was twitching from the stimuli he was getting. Then, Luffy began to suck. That made him fall backward onto the bed. He screamed as soon as it happened.

Every breath he got in was let out in a loud, wanton moan as he fisted the sheets to the point that he was almost ripping then. He couldn't help it and knew that Luffy was just doing what he had done to him. The thing was that he never thought it was as intense as it was.

"S-St-Straw H-Hat-y-ya," he gasped. Pleasure was flowing into him from his dick to all of his limbs. It tingled and made him feel sooo good. Luffy was sucking and licking him like it was a treat he had been waiting forever for.

A coil began to wind up in his gut. It was warm and spread across his body. The longer Luffy did what he was doing, the more the coil wound up. Something was going to happen, and Law knew exactly what was going to happen.

Removing his hand from the covers, Law placed it in Luffy's hair. It made him feel better now that he was holding some part of Luffy. The guy continued to suck him like he was trying to get something out. It almost made him laugh at that thought.

Then, it hit him. He was about to cum. "S-St-Straw H-Hat-ya," he called as he began to tug on Luffy's hair. He was so close and didn't want Luffy to do the same thing he had done. "G-Get off."

Just like he had done, the younger man didn't listen to him. Law moaned as he got closer and closer. He knew that Luffy was trying to be just like him when he gave him a blowjob. It was endearing but creepy at the same time.

Soon enough, the coil in his gut unwound and he came. "LUUUFFFYYY!" was screamed into the room as he fisted the other's hair with both hands this time. He never pushed at his head nor did he try to hump into his mouth.

Breathing heavily, Law didn't see what Luffy was doing. But he felt it. Luffy was cleaning him off as he had done for him. It made him jerk because he was still sensitive from the mind-blowing pleasure he had just received. It had been amazing. Law couldn't figure out the right word for it.

After a minute or so, Luffy let him go with an obscene pop that echoed throughout the room. He was helped back into his pants and they were redone. It was very heartwarming to know that Luffy would help him with that.

Soon after that, Luffy draped himself over Law. He was still laying halfway on the bed. "Thank you, Torao," Luffy said.

"You're welcome." He paused for a moment. "Thank you. That was great." His face heated up as he said that.

"I loved it. Can we do that again sometime?"

Law sighed. "Yeah. We can do that again some other time." He felt Luffy's smile on his neck. "Right now, I want to take a nap before getting lunch." 

"Alright." He let him up enough to maneuver around to sleep in the bed. Luffy got in right next to him. "Can we talk until you go to sleep?"

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"Our relationship." Law agreed to do so. They talked about what they just did and what that meant for them. Law said that it could mean that they were still friends, or they could be lovers. Luffy agreed to be lovers. Law accepted it before he fell asleep. The kid seemed giddy that he had accepted to be his lover.

**Please, tell me what you think of this chapter. I will make another chapter so you can see what happens when Luffy's back to normal. Until, then, I love you all and hope you have a marvelous day. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Never tell a story because it is true: tell it because it is a good story." - John Pentland Mahaffy**

**Quote - "A story should have a beginning, a middle, and an end, but not necessarily in that order." - Jean-Luc Godard**

**Quote - Writing is like driving at night in the fog. You can only see as far as your headlights, but you can make the whole trip that way." - E. L. Doctorow**

**Quote - "The desire to write grows with writing." - Desiderius Erasmus**


	10. Decision

**Decision**

Knocking on his bedroom door bothered Law from his peaceful and restful slumber. He groaned as he woke up. "Captain, dinner's ready," Clione called from outside the door. "Shachi's done cooking and asked me to come wake you two up."

"Alright. We're coming," he called back. Sitting up, Law heard him walk away. When he was sitting up, he felt something around his waist. Law looked back down to find Luffy wrapped around him. He sighed. Pushing at his shoulder, he told him to get up. "Straw Hat-ya, dinner's ready. Get up."

The younger man groaned before pushing his face further into his side. "Five more minutes," he mumbled into his side, snuggling closer to Law. It was adorable, but they needed to eat something.

"Straw Hat-ya, I'm hungry and we need to go eat," he tried again, this time pushing at Luffy's face. When Luffy still didn't budge, Law gave off a frustrated sigh. "Fine. I'll carry you there."

Removing his arms from his body, Law stood from the bed. He bent down and grabbed Luffy before maneuvering him on his back. When that chore was done and over with, he walked, slowly, to the dining room where the rest of his crew was.

"C-Captian?" Ikkaku asked. She looked bewildered to see that he was carrying Luffy around like that.

"Hm?" She walked with him as he made his way over to an empty table and sat down. After, Law placed Luffy down next to him. The kid just leaned his head on his shoulder before going back to sleep.

"I thought he'd be more awake right now. You did tell him it was time to eat dinner, right?"

"Yeah. I did. He still didn't want to get up." Luffy's snoring was soft now. Law guessed that it was because he was sitting up instead of laying down. "I think he'll wake up more when he smells it." Ikkaku gave him a weird look before she laughed. He smiled before Luffy's head slipped off his shoulder.

His eyes widened as Luffy's head landed right in his lap. Ikkaku looked shocked as Law just sat there, not moving nor saying anything. _The hell?! What am I supposed to do about this?! It doesn't look right with him in that position!_ "Um..." He held up his hand to keep her from speaking.

"Don't say anything. I know. Just... leave it be." The woman nodded before walking off. He knew that it was awkward for her and the rest of them, but he didn't want to bother him at the moment. The kid was only sleeping so there wasn't really a need to move him. _It isn't like he's sucking me off again._ His eyes widened at his thought. _Why did I just think that?_

Soon enough, Shachi came over with two plates full of food. "Here, Captain. Tonight's dinner is roasted turkey and vegetables," he said as he set a plate down in front of him. "Where's Luffy? I thought he'd be here with you." He set the second plate next to his.

"He's next to me. Don't worry. He'll get up." Shachi nodded, looking confused, as he walked away. Reaching down, he grabbed Luffy by the back of his neck before lifting him up. It looked as if he was grabbing his crotch but he didn't care. "Straw Hat-ya, get up or you can go hungry tonight."

That seemed to get the younger man's attention. Luffy's eyes fluttered open before he looked down at his plate. "Food!" he yelled before waking up fully. He shot out of Law's grip before digging into his food, almost shoveling it into his mouth. Law rolled his eyes as he began to eat his.

His crew was giving him weird looks as they ate. Law didn't understand but decided to ignore them. For now. As they ate, Bepo came to sit across from him. "Captain," he whispered. Luffy was busy talking to Penguin at the moment. Law gave Bepo his full attention.

"Yes?" he asked back in a whisper. Law was confused as to why the polar bear was whispering to him.

"Did you and Luffy..." The bear gave him a sheepish look. "Did you two... mate?" Law's eyes widened as he dropped his fork onto his plate. It clattered but didn't seem to attract anyone else's attention as he stared at his long-time friend and most trusted crew member. He couldn't believe what he asked him.

"Wh-What?" he asked.

"Captain, I don't mean to be weird about it nor do I mean anything by it, but I can smell it on you and him." His jaw dropped as he continued to stare at him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I couldn't help but ask. I haven't told anyone else about it."

After a few seconds of shock, he gathered his composure again, closed his mouth, and picked up his fork back up. "No. We didn't. We did something else," he confessed. Law picked up a potato before eating it. "We didn't go that far."

"I see. I just smell it on you." He looked down. "I'm sorry if I bothered you with my question."

Law sighed, deeply. "It's fine. I understand your curiosity." He glanced over at Luffy. He was laughing along with Penguin and Uni. Law didn't really care what they were talking about. "Bepo." His friend raised his head to look back at him. "Tomorrow, don't let anyone near my room. If I don't leave my room in the morning, don't come near it. If I go to it later, don't come near it."

"Captain, are you...?"

"Shh. Don't say it." He finished his food and pushed his plate away from him. "I'm still trying to come to terms with what I'm going to do tomorrow. Don't say anything to anyone because I'll tell you guys later tomorrow."

"Aye, Captain." He smiled at him. "You and Luffy will be mates after this, right?"

He nodded. "Yes. In your way of speaking, we will. For us, we'll be lovers." Bepo nodded in agreement.

"I hope you and he have fun," Bepo said with a smile. Law's face turned red and he went to say something when Luffy grabbed onto his arm.

"Torao, what're we doing tomorrow?" Law looked down at him. His eyes were wide with curiosity and happiness. "I'll be back to normal tomorrow. What're we doing?" He heard Bepo chuckle before he sent him a small glare. The polar bear got up before walking away. "Torao?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I'm going back to bed. I'm still tired." Luffy nodded and got up when he did. Law rolled his eyes as he, practically, had the kid glued to his arm and side. Back in his bedroom, he gathered some clothes then went to the bathroom door.

"I thought you were going to bed," Luffy said.

"I'm showering first." He turned to him. 'You can join, if you want." The Straw Hat Captian lit up like a Christmas tree. Rolling his eyes, he opened the door and entered with Luffy still hanging onto his arm.

In the room, Law closed the door before prying Luffy off his arm. They started to strip. When Law was going to undo his pants, a finger ran from the top of his back down to the lower part of his back. He squeaked at the feeling.

Snapping his body around, he found Luffy completely naked and looking as if he discovered something amazing and surprising. "What the hell was that noise?" he asked. Luffy still had his hand in the air from where he touched him.

"What the hell were you doing?" Law shot back at him. His body had shuddered at the feeling it gave him. It hadn't been uncomfortable, but it had felt... strange. Luffy looked as if he was trying to figure out what had happened.

"I just thought to touch your back. I've never done it before." Law couldn't believe him. _He touched me like that for that reason? What?_ "I didn't expect you to make that noise."

Face going red, Law looked away from him. "You surprised me is all> I didn't anticipate for you to touch me," he defended himself. He finished undressing before going over to the shower. Luffy followed to do the same with him.

In the shower, he cut the water on and reveled in the warmth it gave him. After a minute or so, Luffy spoke up again. "Torao, why do you have so many tattoos?"

Thinking about it, Law decided to tell him. "You know the symbol on my back, right?"

"Yeah. It's your jolly roger."

"Right. The tattoo on my chest is a remembrance of the man that helped me and saved my life thirteen years ago." 

"The guy that Doflamingo killed? The one you adored?" Law was in the middle of washing his hair when he looked back at him. That amazed him.

"Uh... Yes." _He remembers me telling him about that? That was months ago. I thought he would've already forgotten about that by now._ "The tattoo on my shoulder are hearts, symbolizing the name of my crew." He rinsed his hair out before continuing. "The tattoos on my forearms and the backs of my hands are just symbols I like."

"Okay. And DEATH?" Luffy asked.

Before Law answered him, he started to wash his body. "Well, it's the last thing people see when I fight them. It symbolizes their impending doom."

"Okay." Law guessed that he understood at least half or some of what he told him about his tattoos. When he rinsed his body off, he traded places with Luffy> Law thought about the other getting tattoos.

"Would you get any?" he asked him.

"Huh?"

"Would you get any tattoos?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But I don't know what I'd get."

"Understandable." Law stood in the back of the shower as he waited for Luffy to finish. After a few minutes of just standing there and waiting, he felt something touch his neck. It made him gasp before making a different, embarrassing noise. "Hyaaah!"

Law grabbed the back of his neck before spinning around to look at the younger man. Luffy looked perplexed as he stood there. It confused him why the guy kept touching him. But that made him make a really embarrassing and weird noise.

"Um..."

"Why did you do that?" he asked. He was still grabbing his neck. The feeling he gave him almost scared him. Law felt pleasure and surprise from him touching his neck as he had. It had been so sudden that he still couldn't catch his breath yet.

"What... What was that noise?"

"You surprised me. Now, why did you touch my neck?"

"I don't know. I just did."

He moved his hand. "Don't do that again," he ordered. Luffy nodded as he cut the water off. Law sighed as he grabbed a towel and dried his hair off. "Come on. I'm ready to go to bed." Luffy agreed before they got dressed.

"That was a really interesting and weird noise you made," Luffy said as they walked into the bedroom.

"Stop talking about it. I know it was weird. You did a weird thing."

Getting into the bed, Luffy wrapped his arms around him as they laid down. "Torao?"

"What?" Law reached up and cut the light off, settling back down afterward.

"Is it still weird that the noise you made kinda made me hard?"

That confession made Law freeze up. He couldn't see Luffy but knew where he was. His head was laying on his shoulder. "Straw Hat-ya... what... what did you just say?" _Did I hear him correctly? Did he just say...?_

"The noise you made in the shower when I touched your neck kinda made me hard. Is that weird to you? Are you upset with me?"

Letting out a breath in a deep sigh and letting the other's words sink in, Law put his hand in his hair before ruffling it. "No. I'm not upset. I don't think it's strange to get hard from that." Luffy pressed closer to him. "Just... don't do that to me again. I'll punch you next time if you do."

"Okay."

After that, Law heard Luffy fall asleep. His loud snoring filled the room. As the younger man slept, he started to contemplate what he had in store for them the next day. One question stood out and bothered him at that time. It was the most important question at that point. _Which one of us will be the bottom and who will be on the top?_

**I'm really sorry about not updating in a while. Please, forgive me. Do you all like this chapter? Please, let me know your thoughts on it. Have a wonderful day and I love you all very much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. By the time they have been retired for 2 years, 78% of former NFL players have gone bankrupt or are under financial stress because of joblessness or divorce.**

**2\. 500 seeds of 5 different types of seeds were taken into orbit around the moon, and later planted around the U.S. as well as a few countries. They were called Moon Trees.**

**3\. In order to protest the high tariffs enforced by a U.K. censorship board, a filmmaker sent in a 10-hour "movie" of white paint drying. They had to watch the entire film.**

**4\. The popular LMFAO group who created the viral hit, _Party Rock Anthem_ , is made up of an uncle-nephew duo.**


	11. Sex Time

**Sex Time**

Movement awoke Law from his peaceful slumber. He didn't open his eyes yet but did take the time to try to figure out what was making the movement. After a movement, he could feel someone sitting over him. He could tell that it wasn't threatening but still odd.

Soon enough, something was pressing into his crotch. He couldn't quite tell what it actually was, but he had a few thoughts of what it could be. After a moment more, the presence got closer before he heard a voice, he knew all too well, in his ear.

"Torao, are you awake?" Luffy asked. His voice sounded husky and he was being quiet. When he didn't answer, the object on his lower half ground down into him. The action made him jerk upward before a small moan escaped his throat. "Torao, you're up, right?"

"Wh-What do you w-want, St-Straw Hat-y-ya?" he whispered back. Luffy's actions spoke for him but he wanted to know if the man knew what he was asking for.

"I'm hard and you were making really weird noises in your sleep," the guy answered. His words were followed by him grinding into him again. Law bit his lip to keep in another moan. He was getting hard from what he was doing.

After a second, hands found their way under his shirt and started to rub his skin. "W-Wait." He opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness around them. It wasn't even daylight out yet. "What time is it?"

"I don't really know. It's morning but the sun it's up yet." A tongue licked the shell of his ear before he spoke again. "Torao, it's kind of hurting and I want your help again." To emphasize his point, he pressed closer to Law, still rubbing his chest, stomach, and sides. "Can we go further than yesterday, though?"

Law was shocked. That's exactly what he wanted to do that day. But for Luffy to ask for it like that without him mentioning it to him at all was a whole other ballpark. Especially with the lust-filled, raspy voice he was using. It rubbed him in a good way somehow.

"Al-Alright." He lifted his hands before placing them on Luffy's shoulders. Pushing at him, he tried to sit up. "Straw Hat-ya, you have to let me sit up," he stated.

The other didn't move and only ground into him again before biting the tip of his ear. It surprised him so much that he couldn't stop himself from letting out a moan. The bite sent sparks to his dick along with the grinding. He didn't think the other would be so forceful with his actions.

"St-Straw Hat-ya, I can't help you if you don't let me up," he tried again. Luffy seemed to understand that now. He backed off before sitting up. Law took a few deep breaths before getting up. He lit the candle that was on the nightstand. It illuminated the room a bit. Enough for him to see Luffy properly.

Getting a good look at the teen, Law felt his mouth go dry. Luffy was sitting on his legs. He never really got off of him. His face was a dark shade of red, his eyes were clouded and lidded with lust, his breath came out in small pants, and he was visibly fidgety. The good thing was that he was back to his nineteen-year-old self.

That's when he realized the answer to his question for himself the night before. _He's not going to let me top, is he? It'll, probably, just start a fight. And I don't think I want to top, either._ "Torao, are you going to help me now?" he asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah." He got Luffy to get off of him when he brought up the pillows to make a sort of cushioned wall. "Sit against that. Then, give me a moment. I have to look for something." Luffy nodded before leaning back against the pillows.

Getting up from the bed, Law flinched at the pain from his erection pressing against his pants. He went over to his dresser. One of his gay crew members gave him a bottle of lube as a joke gift a few months before. Even though he did it just to be funny. It was a good laugh. Law kept it, though. He was glad he had.

A smile came to his face when he found the bottle. It was small with a purple top. Grabbing it up, he went back over to the bed. "Torao, what're you going to do?" Luffy asked as he shifted in his spot. Law knew that he was uncomfortable because of his erection.

"You want to go further than we did yesterday, right?" Luffy nodded, vigorously. The man was eager to do so. "Well, we're going to. I needed something to do it, though." That earned him another nod. "Alright. Remove your pants."

Luffy never argued and, quickly, removed his pants. He did so with his shirt as well. As soon as both were off, he dropped them next to the bed. Law did the same but only with his pants. Luffy's erection stood proud in his lap as he stared at him.

Shaking his head, Law crawled back onto the bed before getting in between the other's legs. His face was positioned right in front of Luffy's penis. Opening the bottle of lube, he squirted some onto his hand before putting the bottle aside. Using that hand, he brought it to his entrance.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head. Luffy moaned loudly. As he did that, he inserted one finger into himself. Keeping in the moan he would've made, Law started to suck on Luffy and finger himself at the same time.

"T-Torao..." He could hear how he was being affected by what he was doing. Soon enough, hands found their way into his hair as he lowered his mouth to take in more of Luffy's dick. It was interesting to be sucking him off and fingering himself at the same time. Not bad, but different.

When he was used to one finger in him, he added another. That made him release a small, muffled moan. Luffy moaned loudly as it happened. Law knew it was because of the vibrations from his own moan. He continued to suck Luffy and take more into his put until it was at the back of his throat. This time, though, there was a little left out of his mouth that he couldn't fit in.

After a minute, he added one more finger. That made him moan louder around the other. Luffy gripped his hair tightly. "Torao... don't... don't do that," Luffy pleaded. It was almost a sob. He wondered if it bothered him that much to make noises.

Continuing with his mouth, Law moved his fingers around inside himself. After a moment, he brushed across something inside him. It made him falter and almost moan again. That spot sent jolts of electrifying pleasure through his body when he touched it.

Law repeatedly brushed across that spot while sucking Luffy. It wasn't long before the man tugged on his hair. "Torao, I'm... I'm close..." he panted. With that, Law released the cock with an obscene pop before laying his head on Luffy's thigh. He was panting from the blowjob and the abuse he was doing to his prostate. "Are... Are you... okay?" Law nodded as he removed his fingers from himself. "What were you doing?"

"Lay down," Law ordered. Luffy gave him a confused look but did as he was told. When his head was resting on the pillows, Law moved to sit on his stomach for the moment. He was still panting and was embarrassed about what was going on. Even though it was him that thought to do this the day before.

As he sat there, he could feel the other's erection pressing against his cheeks. That's when he nervousness started to show. _That thing's huge. I... I'm not sure it's all going to fit. But I can't back out now. I've come this far. There's no way I can go back._

"Torao?"

"Just... give me a moment," he said back. Luffy nodded. The good thing was that the younger man was allowing Law to understand what he was doing before he did it.

Taking a deep breath, he reached behind himself to position Luffy's dick where he could slide it in. When he could feel it against his hole, Law moved his hands to place them on Luffy's stomach. The other just placed his hands on Law's thighs.

Law took another deep, steadying breath before he started to lower himself onto the organ. He bit his lip to keep in the moan as the head entered. Luffy, on the other hand, moaned loudly as he tightened his grip on his legs.

To be honest, Law couldn't figure out what he wanted to do now. He wanted to just get up and not do it because of the small pain he was feeling, but at the same time, he wanted to just slam down onto it so he could feel the pleasure he gave himself just a few minutes before.

Right before he could make that decision for himself, Luffy moved his hands to his hips. "I'm sorry, Torao," was all that was said before he was forced down onto the hard, hot, large organ. It took his breath away but made Luffy moan loudly again. Law just sat there, trying to realize what Luffy just did. "Are... Are you okay?" Luffy asked as they sat there, panting.

"Why... Why did you... haah... do that?" His body was trembling as he tried to adjust to the dick in him. Again, this was his first time with a man.

"S-Sorry. I... I couldn't... haah... wait," Luffy responded. A moment or so later, he seemed to get impatient. "Can... Can I move?"

"Wait." Even as he said that, Luffy just thrust upward without any other warning. It hit his prostate dead on and made him moan out loudly. There was still a little pain, but it was only a very dull, almost non-existent ache. "I... ahh... told you... ngh... to wait... haah..." He reprimanded him as Luffy kept up his shallow thrusts.

"I... I can't help... ahh... help it." Luffy helped Law raise his hips and meet his thrusts up by going back down. "You're so... haah.. hot... ngh... inside." 

That made Law's face burn. "Don't... uuunnn... say that." He had to close his eyes because the pleasure was getting to him.

They continued like that for a bit. The only sounds in the room were the wet squelches from their activity and their moans, gasps, and groans. Suddenly, Luffy sat up. It almost made Law fall backwards but Luffy's arms wrapped around his waist.

Bringing one hand up, Luffy brought Law's mouth down to meet his. They moaned into each other's mouths as they intertwined their tongues together. Law wrapped his arms around Luffy's neck and brought him closer. His own dick was pressed against their stomachs.

Breaking apart to breathe, Luffy laid Law down on his back, continuing to thrust. Law moaned as his prostate was hit every time. Luffy leaned down and started to lick his neck. It made him moan even more as the tongue travelled from his neck down to his chest. 

"St-Straw Hat-ya?" Law questioned.

Not getting an answer, Luffy encased one of his nipples. He gasped before a loud, wanton moan came out. The guy sucked and licked his nipple before his hand began to toy with the other. It brought out all kinds of noises from Law.

After a bit of him attacking the left nipple with his mouth, he switched them over. Law couldn't help but fist the sheets and blanket under him. The sensations he was experiencing got him closer and closer to his climax.

"St-Straw Hat-ya... st-stop..." He didn't want the other to mess with his chest anymore. It made him feel weird.

"Luffy," was said as the other released his nipples.

Law opened his eyes and looked up. "Huh?"

"Call me Luffy," the other replied as he continued to thrust into him. At some point, he got faster and rougher. It was almost as if he was pounding into him. It was making Law's head clouded with lust and seeing stars. "Don't... haah... use that... mmmnnn... other n-name."

Through the haze, he could understand what he was saying. "L-Luffy," he moaned. For some reason, he felt the other's dick get bigger. His eyes widened as he realized that. "Wh-Wha...?"

"Say it again," Luffy pleaded. "Please, Law."

With the use of his own name, Law obliged him. "L-Luffy... Luffy... aahhh... Luffy..." He chanted the name as if his life depended on it. Luffy kept thrusting. After a moment, a hand was on his dick, jerking him off at the same time. "Uwaahhh!" Throwing his arms around Luffy's back, he dragged his nails across his back. He didn't care if he left marks on him or not. "Luffy!"

"Law... I... ngh... I love... haah... you," Luffy said. He pressed his forehead against Law's. "Tell me... ahh... you love me."

Squeezing his eyes shut again, Law obeyed him. "I love... hyahh... I love you... nuhh... L-Luffy," Law responded. As soon as he said that, Luffy got even rougher with his thrusting and faster. It made him moan loudly, dragging his nails across his back again. He could feel wetness this time but couldn't do anything about it at the moment. "L-Luffy, I'm... fuhh... I'm gonna..."

"I... I... haah... know." Luffy kissed him again. It was heated and sloppy. When they parted, a string of saliva connected them together.

Gritting his teeth, Law squeezed his eyes shut once more. "L-Luffy..." The pleasure that had coiled into his gut was about to burst. "I'm... I'm about to..." The other Captain never let up. One particularly hard thrust against his prostate made him see white. "LUFFFY!" He screamed the other's name as he felt himself release. It splattered onto his stomach and chest.

"LAAWW!" Luffy shouted his name as something hot filled him up. Law's body trembled as he felt it fill him to the brim. He even gave off a small moan from the feeling.

As the two sat there in their afterglow, they tried to regain their breath. Even though Law had his shirt still on, it was never messed up. But it was pushed up to his chin.

Right now, Luffy was laying on top of him, still inside him. A second later, the guy shifted, and Law could feel it lightly brush against that bundle of nerves. "L-Luffy," he used his first name again. He didn't see a problem with it since they were practically lovers now.

"Hm?"

"Please, get out of me if you're going to move," he said.

"Why?" He moved again and Law had to bite his lip again.

"Because you're touching that spot in me again."

"Sorry." Siting up, Luffy pulled out. Law let out a small, muffled moan as it caught on his rim. When he was completely out, he laid back down on Law, seeming not to mind the cum between them. Luffy wrapped his arms around him before nuzzling his chest, careful of the cum there. Law put his arms around him as well. "Can we do that again?"

"What?"

"I want to do it again. Can we?" Luffy sounded happy and eager.

Law sighed as he rubbed Luffy's hair. "After I've regained some energy. For now, we can just lay here."

"Okay." Luffy tightened his grip on him. "I love you, Law." It still sounded strange for Luffy to say his first name.

"I love you too, Luffy."

**Sorry about not updating this in a long time. Please, forgive me. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Let me know what you think. Have a glorious day and I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Soviet Russia needed lighthouses on their uninhabited Northern Coast, so they built automated lighthouses powered by small nuclear reactors.**

**2\. Animal's yawn based on how large their brain is. The bigger the brain, the longer they will yawn.**

**3\. Before Apple bought Siri, it was originally going to be released as an app for Android & Blackberry.**

**4\. Approximately 1 in every 2,000 babies already has a tooth when they are first born.**


	12. One Big Family

**One Big Family**

They did it one more time after Law regain some energy. Luffy had been very enthusiastic both times they did it. It'd been amazing for both of them. Law wouldn't admit that to anyone, though. He didn't know if it'd be a good idea or not to let the others know about that part.

Now, he was taking a shower. Law wanted to take one alone. Luffy didn't seem to mind and just told him to hurry up so he could take one as well. Law told him it was a better option because Bepo could smell it on them if they joined the crew without taking one. The other didn't seem bothered by knowing that Bepo could tell what they did. That made him feel a little uncomfortable. The guy should be a little more self-conscious about it. Or, that's what Law thought.

As the water ran down his body, Law closed his eyes as the cum from inside him started to run down his left leg and mix with the water. To say it felt weird would be a gross understatement. It felt very awkward because it was still warm and coming out of him.

He knew what he had to do. His gay crew members told him how to do it. It was very nice and considerate of them to give him that information, even if they didn't expect him to use that information. The good thing was that he had already bathed and washed his hair. Now, he had to deal with cleaning himself out.

Taking a deep breath, he lowered to his knees before going onto his hands. For a moment, he didn't do anything even as the cum still ran down his leg. He was trying to come to terms with what he was about to do. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he reached one of his hands behind himself to his entrance.

Sticking two fingers inside, Law gave off a low moan at the feeling. After having Luffy inside him for a while, he missed the feeling of being full and his fingers felt good. _Come on. Stop thinking about it. You need to clean up so Luffy can take a shower._ Law shook his head to clear his thoughts before starting to clean himself out. He moaned every time he brushed across his prostate. It couldn't be helped, though. He had to clean himself out.

After he was done, he fell onto his elbows and rested his head on his forearms. He was gasping for breath as he sat there. Of course, it felt great. He had his prostate abused three times that day. In only a few hours might I add. Now, it made four. Although, the fourth time was an accident.

"Law, are you okay in there?" Luffy's voice sounded through his breathing and the sound of the shower. "Do I need to come in and help you?"

"N-No. I'm fine. Give me a moment." He would die of embarrassment if the other came in at the moment.

"Okay. I'm waiting for my turn." Law already knew he was. It was his idea for them to take turns. There was no way in hell he was going to clean himself out in front of the other. Heaven would start burning up and hell would freeze over before he did that.

As soon as he regained his composure, Law got up and cut the water off. He exited the shower before grabbing a towel to dry his hair off. Once that was done, he wrapped it around his waist. Law went over to his clothes to get dressed.

When he was fully clothed, he opened the door to find Luffy standing right in front of it. "The shower's free. Go take one." Luffy smiled at him before leaning up and kissing his cheek. Law was stunned at the action. He was still trying to get used to it.

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit."

Shaking his head, Law rolled his eyes. "I'll meet you in the dining room. It should be time for breakfast now." Luffy agreed as he started to strip while Law left the room. He walked out of the room, knowing Bepo was still going to ask him about it.

In the dining room, he found his crew waiting for breakfast to be ready. He went to an empty table and sat down. It wasn't long before Bepo came to sit across from him. There was a nervous smile on his face. Law couldn't figure out a reason he'd be nervous.

"Good morning, Bepo," he greeted the bear as he sat there.

"Good morning, Captain." Bepo shifted a bit in his spot. Law knew he was going to ask at any moment. "So, did you two...?"

"Yes. We did. And before you say or ask anything else about it, we did it early this morning. Even before the sun came up." The bear nodded.

"Was... Was it good?" Law's face went red at the question given to him. That was something he hoped his best friend and navigator wouldn't ask. But, he did. It was awkward as he tried to bring himself to answer that question.

"It... It was." He laid his head down on the table to hide his face. "Do... Do you think the others know by now?" It was something he was hoping that he didn't have to tell them. It was embarrassing enough to even tell Bepo about it.

"I'm not sure. Do you want me to tell them?"

Before Law could answer him, Luffy came into the room. "Law, is breakfast ready yet?" he asked, loudly. Everyone turned to look at the man. Law, on the other hand, tried to shrink in his seat. He didn't want the attention on him.

"Him calling you by your first name instead of that nickname might give it away," Bepo informed him.

"Don't say anything," he retorted as Luffy came to sit next to him. He lifted his head. "No. It's not ready yet."

"Aw. I was hoping it was." Luffy leaned on his shoulder. Law just allowed him to do it. "Was this morning fun..."

Law put his hand over Luffy's mouth before he could finish his question. "Luffy, please, don't ask me anything about it. That's between us. Nobody else needs to know about it. Am I clear?" The rubber man answered with a nod. Law removed his hand while sighing.

Then, a member of his crew came up to him. "Captain, the Straw Hats are here. Is it okay if we let them onboard?"

"Yeah. They can have breakfast with us. Tell Shachi to make extra for them." The guy nodded before rushing off. Law leaned his head on top of Luffy's. He was tired and still trying to wake up. He took a small nap after the first time.

"You two look cute together," Bepo said with a smile. Law glared at him. The guy just chuckled before getting up. "I'll go greet his crew."

"Alright. Bye, polar bear," Luffy replied as the other left the room. Law was thankful that the man was gone now. He hoped he'd keep his mouth shut about what they talked about until he was ready to talk about it with the rest of his crew.

Law waited for the crew to come in. He didn't want to explain it to them, but he guessed that they already knew what happened. From what Robin said to them the other day, he had a suspicion that she said something to the rest of them. He wouldn't put it past her to tell them. They were, afterall, friends.

After a moment or so, he felt Luffy wrap an arm around his waist. It was comforting but made him feel self-conscious. Law knew his crew was probably staring at them, trying to figure out what happened between them since the day before.

"Law, you smell good," Luffy announced as he lifted his head to shove his nose into his neck. Law sighed, keeping his head leaning on Luffy's It was comfortable even if the other was sniffing him.

The grip on his hip tightened. Law knew the teen was getting aroused by sniffing him. Lifting his hand up, he moved his head before pushing the other's away from him. "Luffy, we're going to eat breakfast soon. I'm tired and still sore. Was two rounds this morning not good enough?" A whine was his only answer but Luffy did back off. Although, the hand never left his side. Law didn't care at the time.

A few minutes later, Bepo entered the room followed by Luffy's crew. They stopped for a second in the doorway, staring at them. Law watched a smile form across Robin's face. And not just any smile. A knowing smile. He had an inkling that she already knew what was going on.

When their initial shock wore off, the group joined the two Captains at the table they were seated at. At first, nobody said anything. Luffy was grinning as they stared at them. The guys looked perplexed while the girls were smiling.

"So, you two got 'friendly' in the past week," Robin teased, breaking the silence that had gathered between them.

"I know what you're insinuating, Nico-ya," Law said back. He knew the others were very well aware of how close he and Luffy were sitting and where the younger Captain's hand was. Law wouldn't deny anything but he, also, didn't confirm anything.

"How has your week been, Torao-san?" Brook asked. He sounded a little nervous. Almost as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The other guys seemed to be trying to come to terms with what this could mean for the two crews.

"It's been fine," Law answered. He didn't want to mention the small issues he had to face during the week. Not about the sickness, about being assaulted by Kid earlier that week, nor about the woman that drugged him and almost raped him. It wasn't something they needed to know about.

"What about you, Luffy? How about your week?" Franky questioned his Captain after a moment.

"It's been great," he replied with a big grin on his face. Law guessed that they were trying not to address the elephant in the room yet. He understood that it would be awkward if they did. Even Law's own crew didn't know yet.

"So, does your crew know about it yet, Law?" Nami asked. She leaned on her hand as she spoke. Law half-heartedly glared at her.

"No. The only one from my crew that knows right now is Bepo." _Though, the rest of them might have ideas by now._

"That's not good, Torao-kun. You shouldn't hide it from them." Robin sounded as if she was talking to a child. It made him a little upset with her. _I'm not a child. Don't talk to me as if I am one._ A rub to his hip made him calm down a little.

"So, what does this mean for us?" Sanji inquired. He lit a cigarette after his question.

"It means we're family now," Luffy said in a cheery voice. Law's eyes widened at that. He looked down at him. "It's great. We're one big, happy family now. We just ride on separate ships for now."

Law couldn't figure out what to say at first. The two never discussed what to consider their crews now. Yes, they were lovers. But that didn't include what their crews were. They hadn't even brought that up since they established their relationship.

"That's one weird family we have," Zoro responded.

"So, what's going to happen now? We have our own destinations to go to. What're we going to do?" Usopp had a good point. They were going to split ways later that day. Luffy was back to normal and their ship was, most likely, fixed by then. Now, they had to think about what they were going to do.

"That's a good question," Law commented. Luffy tightened his grip on his hip even more. He knew the younger man didn't want to leave him yet, but they had to go their own ways for now.

"I have an idea," Chopper spoke up. Everyone looked at him. "Why don't we keep track of each other and visit every so often? If we're going to cross paths at some point, we can join up for a few days and just visit with each other."

Law thought it was a great idea. The young doctor had a point there. They'd be able to spend time with each other and the crews could have fun with each other. It was a win-win situation for both of them.

"I think it's a fantastic idea," Luffy said with a grin. "Law, are you okay with it?" He saw his crew's face take on a look of shock again. Law knew it was because Luffy called him by his first name instead of the nickname.

"Yeah. It sounds good." Luffy wrapped his other arm around him in a hug. Law, instinctively, hugged him back. He guessed it was because he got used to hugging him during the past two days.

A second later, Robin grinned at them. She placed her elbows on the table before leaning her chin on her hands. "So, when's the wedding?" Law froze before sputtering at her question. Luffy just chuckled.

After that, breakfast was served. It wasn't long before Law's crew was brought up to date on what was going on. They congratulated him and Luffy. Most were excited about it while others were still wary. Law's crew didn't really know how to feel about knowing they were allies once again. But in a much different way. For the time being, Law was just happy that they could get along once again. The rest of the day was spent partying and celebrating the new relationship between the two Captains. It was a good time and they were eager to see how their relationship would flourish in the future.

**This is the end of the story. Hope it lived up to all of your expectations. If it didn't, I'm really sorry. Anyway, please, tell me your opinions on the chapter and ending. Have a glorious day and I love you all so much. XOXO Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Every Pixar movie contains a reference to the Pixar movie that comes after it.**

**2\. Joe Arridy had an IQ of 46 and is known as the "happiest prisoner on death row". He went into the gas chamber with a smile. It turned out he was innocent.**

**3\. There exists a plankton, Dinoflagellates, which if consumed, reverses your feeling of hot and cold - as well as hallucinations. Symptoms can last from weeks to years** **.**

**4\. Red pandas have no living relatives - they aren't even related to giant pandas.**


End file.
